


Teenage fantasies

by Nefe28ostar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefe28ostar/pseuds/Nefe28ostar
Summary: Ichigo, Grimmjow, Renji and the sorted lot each battles with the ugly notion of unrequited love.. all it takes is one brave soul to make the jump, but whom exactly is bold enough to break that thin sheet of ice?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just another back burner idea, again.. hope you guys enjoy the first chapter..

Stirrings...

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?.... Seriously...! I swear every time professor Kuchiki walks into class its like his face reminds you of how ugly yours is..." Ichigo huffed at his red headed friend indignantly, stuffing his face with a mouthful of egg rolls and then washing it down with his box juice.... He couldn't for the love of kami figure out why Renji was hell bent on pissing the frigid man off. After all these years of being in Byakuya's literature class his ruffian of a friend and their stuck up sensei behaved as though they belonged to two different facctions of the yakuza. One very hostile and cold and the other?... Well lets just say Abarai's openness about his sexual nature was a bit abrasive and crude, that and coupled with his overall lazy demeanor was a one way ticket most days to an all out bitch fight which eventually resulted in him landing in detention some hours after...

"What ever strawberry," the smirking red head spat.."Guys like Kuchiki pisses me off you know. The way they walk in here acting like they owned the fucking place like some god dam noble...".... He shrugged his shoulders at his orange haired classmate before furthering his accusation, to which the tired teen simply huffed but had no other alternative other than to simply sit there and listen to the older boy's bitchiness... "Who the fuck does he think he is...some kind of noble?... I swear one of these day I might have to shove my hairy fucking foot right up his tight little... Ahhhh god dam it Rukia!"..... His line of conversation was hindered dramatically due to the rather stinging sensation he felt across the back of his head... So sharp was the impact that his sloppy man bun fell away instantly and down came his long glorious Phoenix coloured locks, draping aggressively over his shoulders and reaching almost midway down his back....  " what the fuck was that for Midget?"...

"Oh let me see?".. Said girl pressed one polished finger against her chin seemingly in thought before answering again; but this time in a more tougher tone.. " maybe it's the fact that your spitting shit about my brother behind my back...or was it for that stupid argument you started about Shakespeare being a dick during class?... I don't know, you take a pick dick head..."..... The petite girl folded her arms defiantly and took her seat, well If Kaien Shiba's lap was comfortable enough to be labeled that... The force of her weight against the brunette's groin resulted in a heavy groan not from him alone but from the surrounding males that saw the tiny heiress's action... Of coarse Kaien wasn't manly enough to voice his concerns for the idiot was madly in love with the girl and no matter the level of aggression he seemed to be contented enough with it, crazy guy...... "Apologise now pineapple or suffer later"... She gave him two options, but knowing Renji she shouldn't have even been surprised when he all out refused.

" me apologize?.... Look here midget, ever since your noble brat of a brother walked in this morning he decided then and there to pick on me... Seriously weren't you  paying attention in class?"...... Every one knew that when it came to arguments in their group the worst had always been between their red knuckle headed pineapple and the petite Kuchiki heiress... However none were kind enough or in this particular, case crazy as fuck to intervene... The best way out was to simply ignore the raised brows and frowns around them and then eventually leave before they both detonate into a shit load of obscenities and snarled comments... Uryuu was trying his best to ignore the alarming tone but was obviously finding it impossible. Fixing his always present glasses he simply shook the escalating annoyance out of his system and returned to his reading.. He should have known better than to fall into such an atrocious group of hoodlums, especially so when both the principle and vice principle were his closest family members; but looking around for a second he opted for a smile instead.. Both Ichigo and Kaien were his relatives and of coarse both were also related to said principle and vice principle as well, and if they didn't know any better then who was he to let others judge him prematurely, besides, this group of noisy adolescents were also in some kind of a strange way his family too.... Sighing tiredly, the Raven haired four eyes prodigy continued on with his reading while trying effortlessly now to tune the others out....

"As I recall Abarai you were the only who didn't give a shit about Byakuya's class. Don't go pissing acid at Rukia for trying to make you understand your own downfall..." Shiba smirked at the boy as he helped his girlfriend along, but it wasn't for her piece of mind so much as it were for his. Her weird frantic actions were seriously doing a number on his now semi hard erection, causing him to shift a bit uncomfortably in his seat.. If it had been any other place else then he would have seen to it, or more like Rukia would have seen to it. But as it turned out they were in the middle of their lunch period and around shit loads of gossiping and tantalizing teens; and he meant that in the worst possible way ever, Kaien knew that drawing attention to his swollen midsection was going to seriously fuck his whole weekend up..... Unfortunately enough was enough and as Renji's thin lips pursed themselves in that ridiculous motion to spit his next witty comment, the blue eyed Shiba lost his cool...."Ahhhh fuck Rukia.. don't you know what all of your jumping around is doing to my crutc-!"...

"Doing to your what.... Kaien Shiba?".... 

Ohhh fuck!.... All heads were turned now, even some of the teaching staff that were present in the cafeteria to witness the young man's sudden outburst...... Kaien's back became as straight as an ironing board before his shocked face turned to greet the hard but quiet tone of Rukia's adopted brother and their literature professor, Byakuya Kuchiki.... A trickle of sweat ran its treasonous course across the teen's face and dropped onto the collar of his crispy white shirt. Looking around their group momentarily they startled boy also noticed a not so subtle smirk decorating Renji's fucking face. The ass hole he thought. Obviously he saw the man approaching earlier but being the all out devil he was, decided to just let it slide... 'Fucking friends'..... 

" you haven't answered my question as yet Shiba. Are you dumb or have you food lodged in your throat? ".... Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the table, searching each occupant's face for anything that seemed out of the ordinary, but as his gaze landed on the bane of his existence he couldn't help but role them at the loud red head, an act the noble felt childish doing...." What ever you and my sister do in private is your own business; however", he made a move to walk away, keeping his back turned on the members of table thirteen, and to be precise, away from a certain someone that turned his insides out with the cruel intensity of his eyes.. "I want you both to remember that this is a private institution for learning not some shindig....... Oh and Abarai?...... Don't be late for detention"...... With that he walked off, not missing the rich ripeness of his sister's blush tainted face or the blue look on her boyfriend's as his breath finally evened out; nor did he the sharp middle finger Renji blessed him with or his evil smile for that matter... Yes, all thought Byakuya Kuchiki was an aloof and elusive being, but If they only knew the things his filthy perverted mind was now conjuring up for his absolute delight with a certain red head involved.... 

As he left a loud mixture of unco-ordinated laughter erupted from nearby tables and from their own. Ichigo couldn't help himself nor Uryuu for the matter. Both teen laughed on and on at the defeated look on their cousin's depressed face. They knew how scared he must have felt having almost being caught warning Rukia about his erection, and to be honest they should have felt a little sorry for him; but unfortunately not. Kaien sure had a knack for finding himself in unwanted situations and lately it's only gotten worst...... "Quit it guys, it ain't fucking funny!". Throwing his discarded tissue at both cousin's the blue eyed Shiba huffed angrily... " as for you pineapple?"... He turned towards Renji... "Nice going not warning me about your pusshole of a dirt bag..." Snap again... A sharp hand now connected itself hotly across the side of kaien's face, bringing him instantly back to reality.... After glowering at his girlfriend for her brief show of violence his brows finally straightened as realization dawned its glorious self upon him... But too late as usual. Rukia had already began walking off with her own version of a frigid glare, not only scaring her incoming friends but also some of the staff away... "Shitttt..." He cursed and ran of behind her..." Thanks guys, thanks so fucking much..."....

"Don't go blaming us for your fuck ups now K, its not our fault Rukia's pissed with you..." Renji yelled in a funny tone as Grimmmjow, Nnoitora and Keigo caught up to them..."whoahh", the blunet commented.. "What the fuck was that about... I've never seen Rukia with that murderous look in her eyes before"..... ... He took his spot right beside the still laughing Ichigo, his best friend in the whole world before heaving a tired sigh and altogether slumping his lazy form against the oranget.. .. " you see Grimm, Kaien just called his to be brother in-law and i quote unquote 'a pusshole' in front of his girl...." At the mention of the teen's mishap all three newly arrived members joined in on the amusing topic. But Grimmjow was first to recover.. "Man... talk about a fuck up... He won't be getting any in the near future, that's for sure..."....

Ichigo smiled and shock his head warily. His group was weird, now that was for sure... The all had their own backgrounds and stories that defined them and most were very entertaining. Take him and Uryu for example... Both boys father's were head of the school board and both men were doctors in their respected areas. But they couldn't have been any different from each other, perhaps in the same way Ichigo was as different from Uryu... The Ishida's and the Kurosaki's became close knitted after the death of Ichigo's mother Masaki Kurosaki when he was just nine years old.. Of coarse his mother was known exclusively as Masaki Ishida long before she married old goat face and gave birth to three beautiful kids.. She was uryuu's only aunt, having been his father's beloved sister.. Ever since her untimely passing Riyuuken made sure to keep his immediate family at close quarters as to not be so distant any more... As for Kaien, both The oranget and his glasses wearing nerd of a cousin were related to him through the strange and quite too long tale that joined the Shiba household with the Kurosaki's.. When both teens inquired they were feed the quite dry comment from both of their fathers saying "its too long of a delicate tale to spin, just call him cousin and leave it at that"... Now what usually followed after were shit loads of arguments and childish ways to get the adults to spill; but eventually both boys gave up and readily resigned them selves to the nonsense they were forced to believe from a young age... The striking resemblance between Ichigo and Kaien hadn't gone unnoticed either, but all seemed too tiring to even question these days....

Sitting just beside the slender oranget was his best friend Grimmjow Jaggerjacques, standing at six foot 2,  blue haired half German half Japanese transfer student that Ichigo met a year after his mother's death.. Both boys immediately hit it off and remained close knitted ever since then... Grimm's sister was also a very good friend to him and his twin sisters back home as well. The girl was in fact his step sibling but with the visible raw sex appeal that clashed most intensely with her brother's own, people usual forgot they weren't blood related.... Nell or Neliel, which ever one she felt like using was slightly shorter than Ichigo who stood as an average six feet. Her body had all the right curves that spoke of a teasing temptress and her hair wasn't a striking blue like Grimmjow's but they mimicked the colour of the ocean instead, the one he always saw on those tropical retreat advertisements, beautiful sea foam green.. Her eyes were grey and huge, but to be honest most guys around here only saw one thing, and it sure as hell ain't her eyes, but another pair of something....  As for Grimmjow, well dam. The guy was every woman's walking version of a wet dream and most would argue some men as well. Ichigo should knew. He had been in love with the Greek looking, blue haired, blue eyes fucker ever since his first erection. And how unfortunately Grimm was his reason for said mishap.... 

Pity he never mustered up the courage to tell his best friend about his feelings. It wasn't as if the blunet would have laughed at him or anything but it still scared Ichigo shitless to even think about confessing. Up until now he was deemed a virgin. But he knew better. He just wasn't one of those guys like Nnoitora or Grimmjow that usually talked about their private activities out in the open with so little reserve... To say Ichigo was a pussy was the understatement of the century. He wasn't fully gay, of course he still found women quite attractive and wouldn't shy away from any he had some level of interest in... For example Orihime Inoue.. Another close friend of his and yet again another dam good reason to not get involved with anyone in their group.... The thing between him and the strawberry blond had been short and sweet but unfortunately Ichigo hadn't known about the girl's very much obsessive crush, the one she had on him.. Of coarse he didn't love her in that way, but their confession came about ten minutes after he fucked her raw into her bed... Man, talk about a tough break.. Since then he had sworn off potential friends when it came to screwing around.. The others saw the change in dynamic between them a while back but they obviously knew about the girl's attraction towards their orange headed friend, however they opted for a more reasonable explanation and one being that Ichigo had probably shot her down after her somewhat difficult confession. If they only Knew.... 

Then there's Nnoitora Gilga. A lanky teen with an impressive height that deemed him too tall to play basketball. Funny right?... Well lets not forget about his missing eye, now that's a story for another time... Nnoitora was a player on all levels known to players. He was Grimmjow's left hand man as Ichigo was his right... Gilga who is now dating Nell had been on the shitlist since the beginning of time it seemed, funny yes. But if it walked, smiled and had boobs he would fuck it. A good friend yes, but not so good when he prepositioned Grimmjow's sister, and then again when he did the same to a college professor's baby daughter who happened to be Renji's little brother's boyfriend's sister.... Confused?... Well... Her name was Yachiru, daughter to a man known as zaraki kenpachi, a sports carnivore and the captain of a well known basketball team that wouldn't even think twice about Nnoitora's height... The first day Yachiru walked the halls of kakakura high, Nnoitora had been sizzling on some kind of high when he approached the kid and asked her to make out with him during recess. And of coarse he hadn't seen her older sibling whom he knew all too well as being Renji's adoptive brother Ikakau's boyfriend Yumichika; and above them both teen's very much aggressive father Zaraki having a short conversation with Isshin Kurosaki.... Yeah, the old man wasn't to happy and the kid got his ass whooped later that day by said guy in the parking lot... Cops and school board be damned... Then shortly after the fucker had the gall to approach his best friend's sister for a make out session. Well Grimm didn't take it too lightly. He kicked his ass for a month and then left him to pick the pieces up, that's until Nell felt sorry for him decided to take pity on his sorry self... Needless to say they've been together for over two years now....

Whose next?.. Ohhh Rukia Kuchiki... Another sorry sap in the line of saps.... Walked the streets as an orphan lived in the same rundown building as Renji's when she was just thirteen and shortly after said building burnt flat to the ground she was adopted by her late estranged sister's husband, who just happened to be Byakuya Kuchiki. Well to be precise, Ginrei was the one that provided Rukia with the adoption papers and has since then been taking care of the spoilt by nature brat herself. It seemed the girl had been born to enter into that family for the old ice blocks seemed to be in love with the feisty little heiress..... Ohhh not to mention she's dating Kaien Shiba of the Shiba clan as well... Noble begets noble obviously... Ichigo had been mixed three times with the blood of nobles... And what did he get...? Absolutely fucking nothing... ... Short synopsis there but Renji was next. He too had a rough life, and not many knew about his past said for his brother Ikakau, Rukia and of coarse his case worker Miss Unohana.... Renji and Ika had been living by themselves since they were about the tender age of thirteen and fifteen. And that's just about all ichigo actually knew about the guy, that and what ever little pieces Rukia had filled in.... Strange now that he thought about it, but Renji was a dam good friend to him and so was Ikakaku as well. The younger  one had a slightly more aggressive side to him than his loud red headed sibling but that side was beginning to even out when Yumichika invaded the bald head's life...... 

Then there's Keigo Asano. Now here we have a true player. Not even scarface Hisagi was that good.... After one night of drunken passion Keigo had managed to turn the gay girl straight and the straight guy gay.... Straight guy being Mizuhido kojima and gay girl being Chizuru, another red headed monstrosity of a lesbian. The trio were close to everyone else naturally but after Asano's little birthday bash things took a change for the better, at least for him..... Lucky bastard. His one night of minaj made him a god dam legend in Ichigo's eyes... But hey so much for introductions, back at the situation at hand.... 

Grimmjow continued to lent his weight against Ichigo's side, not seeing the slight flush that rendered his friend a ripened tomato.... It was getting quite difficult each day to brush his feelings aside for the blue haired guy and to be honest he hated this side of himself. The side that always turned him into a pile of gooey shit in front of his peers but thankfully they were all to busy with their own lives to even think about Ichigo's sudden state of duress... "Hey?"... Grimmy snapped him out of his gaze.." You cool?... You seem kinda down there for a minute... "..... Well not to be alarmed at the sudden closeness of his crush's warm minty breadth but Ichigo needed to give the man an answer or all hell would break loose... " amm I was just thinking about Renji's birthday party tomorrow you know.... "...

" not planing to wimp out are you? "... Said red head snapped at him...." Cause if that's what you're thinking then don't fucking think at all...".. Most people at the table rolled their eyes at the loud mouthed teen but they knew better than to complain...." Its not that Renji", Ichigo sighed exasperatingly... "I might be the only guy there without a date and it kinda sucks don't you think?"... 

" so what?", Grimmjow came to his defence in an instant..."the only ones here that will be attending with out a date would be me and of coarse the birthday boy himself..."....... At the mere mention of that little forgotten fact the oranget felt a bit better but after thinking about it some more she realised they might as well be taken cause clearly Renji and Grimm had no problems when it came to that aspect of their lives and Ichigo...? Well lets just say he was a little bit jealous of his friends...... Still, that didn't mean he was going to just sit there and act all nice and not show them his bitterness.... "What ever guys, I just know before tomorrow ends both of you will be cock deep inside some chits ass or legs and i will be sitting on the designated driver side of the couch... Thank you very not and see you fuckers at practice. I'm out..".  He hooked his school sack over his shoulders and left them with their mouths and eyes wide open...... Both Grimmjow and Renji exchanged glances with each other and decided to just let him go... Besides Ichigo never held a grudge down no matter how serous it was, he always came back to his senses........."well that was certainly pitiful"... Nnoitora commented while staring at Grimmjow... "How about we get strawberry a nice hot ass before tomorrow?"....

" it doesn't matter what you get my cousin guys"... Uryu popped in as he too got his things together..."Ichigo doesn't just screw random people... He's deeper than that and trying to get him to do something that's against his nature would only lead to him being even more pissed at us.... Or for that matter, you two..."...... He lowered his eyes and continued with his packing...."woah", Grimmjow was left with his mouth wide open once more..."Nnoi that was deep man..."

"Yeah bro and he even called him my cousin... Talk about a loving family...."

"Fuck off you two!", Uryu huffed this time even more annoyed than before...." You better not be late for kensei's class. The bastard's gonna eat you alive...." And then all the males at the table suddenly scrambled to their feet... Heavens be damned but Megurama sensei wasn't one to be messed with even on a good day, and that was putting it lightly.......

................to be continued..............


	2. Hidden intentions

Chapter 2... Hidden intentions..

Getting caught out in this searing hot sun was torturous, even more so for the many teens that were forced to run drills half naked outside... Megurama sensei was one hell of a motherfucker and boy did he know it... Grimmjow and some of the other suckers arrived barely five minutes late for their session, which unfortunately meant that not only the late comers were being punished but the entire squad as well. Ichigo's smile remain glued to his face despite the heat wave and the many angry growls and indignant groans the others supplied. Call it pay back for being such asses during a critical time but Nnoitora and the few other dimwits knew that Ichigo was secretly enjoying their brief hour of torture...."this just in boys", the loud patronizing voice of their coach stopped them in their tracks..."apparently both principle and vice principle thought it'll do you pansies some dam good to continue with your training until after four this afternoon... Which means your asses are mine men..." Immediately the groans increased and almost every one shot Ichigo and Uryu there best 'fuck you up' faces.... If only that was enough to stop the oranget from smiling..."oh and Abarai?" The silver haired tyrant turned to the very verbal teen... "Kuchiki says not to be late, even if your off by a second your birthday bash will be held In a barn rather than his home... Got it?"... And with that the man leveled his statement with a cold grin obviously choosing to ignore the nasty scowl that marred the boy's sharp angular face... 

" who the fuck do he think he is, threatening me to cancel my party as if I asked him in the first place... This is Rukia's fault and she knows it".. The red head spat... "I never asked Kuchiki for anything, not even a pin so why the fuck was he granting me permission to crash at his cold ass crib?"....

"Renji quit all that fucking yammering and keep squatting your ass... No one here's interested in Kuchiki right now so quit it before I give you detention as well!".... After catching the murderous glare in the man's eyes Renji immediately piped up and continued with his training... On the other side of him Ichigo and Uryu sat sheltered and cool. It was a little known fact that Kensei had a soft spot for the oranget and of coarse Uryu by extension... Not many knew say except for professor kisuke, but Ichigo had helped the man out of an unsavory situation of which pertained to the accidental encounter that brought the cheating man's wife and lover together... It was just an ordinary day when Ichigo came across the scuttling duo in his school's parking lot. Obviously he knew about Kensei's love for his old time blond haired friend Rose; but what the fuck was he to do, leave them there to fight or try as he might to resolve the sticky situation with much finesse?... Option number two seemed proper enough... So in walked the  tanned oranget and before Rose knew it his lips had been captured by the bold teen's... Looking into his hazel eyes during the whole lip locking session, the blond immediately caught on to the boy's action. Thankfully he wasn't dull or dumb in the least and after that?... Let's just say all was well in the megurama's residence... Kensei's green haired wife seemed to believe the half baked excuse both him and rose spun. And just like that he found himself under the man's good graces... Talk about his luck... As for the young Ishida his luck was yet to be explained....

Even though they were sheltered Kurosaki still opted to shed his shirt, leaving himself dressed in nothing but his sports shorts. Now, obviously not unknowing to him of course all eyes darted instantly in his direction. The once laughing voices of the cheer leaders across the field died away and was replaced by their startling gasps and lamely controlled squeals... He was hot, that much Ichigo knew, but what the sometimish shy teenager was unaware of was how his semi nude form affected the male populous as well, even his own dam cousins... Nnoitora wasted no time checking the boy out. He was contented with being with his girl of coarse, but there was something special about the strawberry, sweet and innocent seemingly that just begged men to grab him and sink their teeth into his flesh... Renji, Keigo, shinji and Kira weren't any different either... However they caught the frightening glare of the boy's yet to be discovered bodyguard as he mouthed silent threats to whom ever was brave enough to touch what they all knew belonged entirely to him; not that Ichigo was aware though. 

Grimmjow glared fucking daggers at his fiends... They all knew he had a serious thing for the guy but none understood why he kept it a secret for so long...... He immediately abandoned his training and welcomed the unfiltered sight of his best friend as the heat hugged his sexy as sin body in a tanned blanket of fucking temptation. The glistening sheen of his salty sweat and the slight panting that escaped his parted lips were more than enough to form a tent in the blunet's trousers.. How much more ignorant could the oranget be? All the subtle hints Grimm had been throwing his way, trying his best to convey his feelings through actions, like earlier today when he leaned his weight against the boy and smothered his face in Ichigo's chest, or what about last week when he allowed the oranget to use his body as a pillow after one of their stressful study sessions? Man, Ichigo was dumb as a motherfucker.. Well not really. Kinda. The kid had it all in spades, he was book smart and street smart; a combination that was hard to come by. However he was still blind to the things that went on around him... He failed miserably every day to see the lustful gaze the general Public threw his way. Even most of their teachers had some kind of fantasy that involved the oranget, not that Grimmjow was bad looking either; in fact he was far from it. Grimm bore an uncanny resemblance to a Roman god, with his powder blue hair and broad chest. He was ripped and tall as a motherfucker, but not as tall as Nnoitora... Where as Ichigo reminded most of those beautiful elf like creatures. Soft and sexy, alluring and sinful as hell. His skin shone like diamonds and his personality attracted many.. But just as sweet and god dam good looking Ichigo was known to be, he was also tough, strong willed, extremely brilliant and down right perverted when the time calls for it... He was always surprising Grimmjow and that's what made the blunet fall. He fell so hard for his best friend that his ass still hurts to think about it. But oh how ridiculous were these two souls. Neither knew of the feelings each harboured for another... ...

"Alright men.... Kurosaki, Ishida principle's office.... Now!"... Both boys shot their coach a startled glance but he simply shook them off with his own version of a 'I have no clue what its about' shrug.... "Way to go berry, glasses... Looks like you guys are in the dog house with daddy...".. As usual Nnoitora was first to comment, then followed by shinji... " tell us how the spanking goes strawberry..."..... And of course Ichigo wasted no time in replying.... "Go fuck your self spade mouth, you too clown face... Common Uryu lets get out of here...."... The young Ishida took his precious time,  obviously not wanting to see his dad, nor his uncle for that matter..... But he couldn't take forever now could he?..... They both left the field in what ever they wore, Uryu was still dressed in his uniform while Ichigo wore only his gym shorts with his t shirt was tossed lazily over his shoulder like a wet towel... 

" sooo what do think its about?"... Uryu asked calmly...

"Don't know but doesn't seem good. I mean when was the last time they pulled us out of class?"..

" its gym class Ichigo, so basically it isn't important... " the glasses worn teen corrected to which his cousin smiled lazily...."only you Uryu would fail to see the importance of gym class..."

Not liking the accusing tone Uryu changed the topic swiftly..."soooo about Renji's party... Are you that hung up on not having a date...?"...... Ichigo sighed tiredly as they both continued on their way.. "Not really. If just don't want to be caught in a room full of hormonal teens eating each other faces off while I'm busy chugging down alcohol... Any ways enough of that... Is Nemu coming?"....... Uryu smiled at the mention of his girlfriend...."yeah I asked her to... But fuck I had to go through shit loads of questions from her dad... "..... The oranget winced at the thought.... Nemu's dad was a known professor but he was at a college level, teaching advance physics at a well known university three cities over in Seireitei.... "Mad man Kurotsuchi's at it again huh?.... Dam I feel for you....."

"He's easily manipulated so I have my ways around him.." The brunette supplied before winking at the secretary, miss Ise. After receiving a courteous nod they both entered their fathers shared office space.....

Upon entering both their faces fell flat at the worried look of the elders....something definitely wasn't right..." OK what's wrong Ryuuken?".... Uryu was first to voice his concerns then followed swiftly by Ichigo..... "Goat Face, what's up. You two look as if there's been a death in the family....".....

" don't go making jokes like that nephew..." Riyuken scolded but his tone was easily readable to them.... "Don't be alarmed but your brother's here for the evening".....

" huhhhh!"... Came the unison reply ....."my brother's here?".... Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly before continuing...." Why?"....

"Well", came his dad's reply...." He bailed out on your aunt Kukaku last night... Hitched a ride here and showed up on our door step an hour ago....." Ishin sighed tiredly before taking a seat. Clearly the man was stressed...."dad?"... Ichigo demanded an answer now... But luckily his uncle had all the answers... So both him and Uryu sat and listened on...."he had a fight with your aunt and decided to leave.. Now it's not that he's not welcomed here. You both know how much we care for Shiro but the cops are still on his case so what we are asking you both to do is to simply persuade him to return to Kukaku and yuroichi's so that he won't be arrested for skipping town... If there's anyone who can do that then its you two..."..... Ichigo exchanged an angry look with his dad before turning to his cousin who looked as though his mind was already made up.... Not many knew about Shiro, Ichigo's twin say for his family and Rukia of course... Up until a year ago not even him knew about the albino trouble maker.. The story of how he came to be was quite the tale... It seemed that old goat face had a few secrets of his own and when he realized he had another boy living in sereitei under the system, well lets just say he wasted no time in trying to right his wrongs.... And so the menace shiro came to be.. Ichigo could only Imagine the look on Grimm's smug face if he only knew they were two Ichigoes to deal with. Both were seventeen, both were hot and both were brilliant except one had a slightly demonic trait.... That's why he was kept a secret..... "Cool... Were leaving now. Uryu?" He called.. "You okay with that?".... 

" what ever. The faster he leaves the better for us all. Lets just focus on getting him home... What's he up too right now Riyuken?"....

"He's home with the twins.. The last we heard he was asleep while waiting for your uncle..."...... Again both teens sighed before taking off. Uniforms be damned the sooner they get to Shiro the better... He had a tendency of attracting trouble like it was his gift or something.... " give our regards to Megurama sensei would you goat face?".... And of Ichigo ran half dressed, startling every one in his wake...... Five minutes later a quite breathless Uryu arrived out side of the soccer field, alarming every one as he yelled for kensei....."COACH WE NEED SHIBA ITS AN EMERGENCY!"...... And of coarse Kaien wasted no time as he scrambled towards his cousin, also causing them to be alarmed even further...."what happened...?" He shouted...

"It's an emergency idiot,  Ichigo's already left... Common hurry we need to get there quick... Coach our dads will explain this to you soon... Common for fucks sake Kaien...!"... Uryu was losing his shit. Every minute shiro spent alone in karakura town was another chance for him to get himself into trouble.. One more strike and the punk would be in the slammer for good....." Sorry guys!" Shiba apologized quickly to Grimmjow and their usual group. .. "Family issues, you know how it is?"... ...

Everyone stood staring at the chaos Kaien and Uryu made as they left in such a hurry.... Family emergency they all knew they heard right but none know the specifics...."what the fuck was that about Grimm?..."

"Don't know Nnoi but I hope everything's alright... I've never seen glasses this frantic before... I hope Karin and yuzu are alright..... ".... Renji rolled his eyes at his friends... " for crying out loud call them...".. For once Renji was being positive... So the blunet wasted no time fishing out his phone before dialing Ichigo....... A few seconds later his phone was going to voicemail, and that wasn't a good thing.... Instead of dialing the oranget again he called Karin, and when that didn't work either he lost his cool...."what the fuck's going on with the Kurosaki house hold. I can't reach anyone..." Looking to his left he saw Nnoitora dialing away as well as Renji.... Later all two of their faces mirrored that of Grimmjow's....... In the distance they saw Ishin and Riyuken approach Megurama and instantly all three of them flocked the older men..." Is everything OK Ishin?"... Grim was first to question to which the man simply smiled... "Everything's fine boys... Ichigo and the others just have some catching up to do at home with a visiting relative that's all...... Now don't go bothering them alright... This is quite a sensitive issue for us so please have some respect for their privacy. At least until you hear from them again...".... They both walked off, leaving the group more confused than ever. But still, no one dared to anger Ishin or Riyuken for that matter, so all  that was left to do was to just wait it out... Grimmjow was worrying enough for them all, especially so since Ichigo was his best friend... " alright you heard the man...." Their coach popped up..."back to practice and leave ichi and the others alone OK?"........

.............................................................


	3. Troublesome teens

Troublesome teens.

It took the boys ten minutes to get to Ichigo's house and as expected Shiro wasn't there.... After fumbling around they eventually came up on a note saying he was crashing at kisuke's for the night and was expecting his three misfits for family soon. ... They knew the only reason shiro even bothered with Urahara's was because of kon, the blond's son whom he had a serious crush on since meeting the boy.... They were all around the same age so no one questioned it... Besides Kisuke knew a long time ago his son was gay and easily welcomed Ishin's boy with open arms... ....... Again all three hurried themselves along the way to Urahara's home via through alleyways and overpasses, knowing dam well that if not Grimmjow or Nnoitora but definitely Renji would come searching... Not that they were ashamed of Shiro or anything but the lad always manages to get them into some sort of trouble, and imagine if karakura's very own problem child were to join forces with seireitei's hot head... Yeah the out come would be catastrophic in the least....

Panting heavily, cursing nonsensically and scowling Uryu Kaien and Ichigo made it in one piece. With out being welcomed they stormed Kisuke's home in a rage, almost tripping the man's daughter Ururu in the process... "Ichigo-kun?"... She questioned before realization dawned on her... " never mind... He's in the back with lover boy.... Please don't make a mess alright...?"... 

"Thanks Ururu", Uryu answered before heading to the back of the huge house... Unsurprisingly he was the calmest of the three, where as Kaien looked as though he was about to pass out from the heat and strain of running about and Ichigo seemed as though he was ready to commit murder with his face in its usual scowl, but just a bit more scarier, exactly the same as his twin who was now exchanging heated glares at his cousins for interrupting him and Kon's little make out session.... 

" dude what the fuck?"...

"Don't 'what the fuck me Shiro, you could have called to let us know you were coming instead of just popping up like that. You almost gave dad a heart attack..." Ichigo spat to which his brother smiled evilly...."ohh I think I would have been doing us a huge favor...... " after righting him self and a very flustered Kon, all five males settled down, pushing the nearest Shoji door aside to allow some cool breeze to enter... "Sooooo"... The albino Kurosaki questioned as his boyfriend sat quietly in his lap..." What's new with you guys?... How's old goat face and uncle Riyu doing...?"

"Seriously that's what you're going to ask?"... Uryu questioned before throwing himself down lazily, but instead of getting an answer Kaien decided to cut in.... " I don't have time for this  Cuz. Right now I've got my own problems.... "....

" ohhh?... Lady troubles K?".. Shiro asked.....

"Yea", the teen replied... " I'm in the dog house with Rukia for this entire weekend... "... Not only Ichigo and Uryu laughed at him kon as well did..." Wohh what happen man?"... 

"Long story short, I called her brother a dam 'pusshole' in front of her face..."  And now they were all doubled over, grabbing their sides and trying their best to breath..... "It's not funny guys... Just shut the fuck up you bastard's...." The brunette huffed once more.....

"Man, its funny...." the oranget confessed.... "Anyways onto more important topics.... Why the fuck are you here bro?"..... His twin simply rolled his eyes at him before giving his answers.... " I'm here with Rangi, she's visiting Heineko and of course I'm taking my love here back with me to spend our Easter holiday together... That's why I'm here ichi... We drove up last night and crashed at her sister's almost all day... I messaged uncle Kisuke two days ago to let him know... Was planning on surprising you guys...." 

"Well surprise you did... Where are the girls though, they weren't home when we got their earlier?"...

" Karin's with my good friend toshiro... You remember him and Yuzu took hanataro out for a walk... Every one's suppose to meet up here around six... We have classes tomorrow".....  All three new comers were more than relieved after hearing that for none were good at this whole persuasion thing...."dude?" Uryu popped in..."why didn't you inform Kukaku before taking off? You how worked up she gets .... "

Shro simply shook his head and mouthed two words...."Ganju Shiba"..... And instantly every one deflated miserably.... Ganju Shiba was Kaien's older brother and he was known to be a bit of a party pooper, no wonder Shiro kept his mouth zipped... Knowing the crew he came with, Rangiku Matsumoto, Hanataro Yamada and Toshiro Hitsuguya, it wasn't a mystery why they decided to bail and not let anyone know....

"Yikes, even I'm not angry with you anymore... Ganju can make the dullest day seem even more grey...." Kon added to which Kaien covered his face in embarrassment.... "Although he's my older brother I have to say he sure sucks....".....

"Well I did come here for another reason though, besides Kon of coarse...." All eyes were now glued to the albino twin.. Even his boyfriend's as well. However they all knew he was staring intently towards his brother which meant he absolutely wanted something... No need to be alarmed but after shiro blessed Ichigo with that sweet smile of his, the one that made most women and men go weak in the knees, the oranget knew he was just up to something....."whattt now?". Ichigo questioned carefully....

"Nothing really love just wanted you to consider spending the summer holiday back home with us.... I miss my brother and I just wanted to be with him a little... Would you consider for me?"...  And of course his smile grew even more devilish.... " no fucking way Saki.... You want something else and it isn't about me spending time with you.... What are you up to..? " yep, Ichigo knew shirosaki through and through after only knowing about him for a year...  He was his twin for fucks sake...... "Awww don't be like that Ichi. Don't make me pull out the big Guns...."

"You wouldn't dare fuck face?"... The teen protested... He knew the easiest way to manipulate each other was through their father. The guy just loved a sad story and family bonding time... This didn't bode well for the now anxious teen. 

" oh wouldn't I?... Just watch me".... He dug into his pockets for what Ichigo knew was his phone before dialling their idiot of a father. After what seemed like eons he finally spoke...."Hey dad.... Yeah he's here.... We're at Kisuke's... Yeah I know and I'm sorry too but I'm leaving at six this evening... " the albino spoke to Ishin...."can you come home early so that we can talk? I kinda miss you guys.. You know like father to son...?... ... Sure thing dad and uhhh could you ask uncle Riyu to come too. ?"..... A few seconds after his smile grew even larger and the phone was tucked away as the all knowing devil he was finally revealed himself..... Uryu, Kaien and kon all kept their distance from the twins now, obviously knowing what was coming next.... And just like that; with out warning or sound to signal they incoming threat, an all out brawl started as Ichigo plunged forward and attacked his smirking brother... No one dared intervene but they kept a close watch on them as they rolled around like clowns and exchanged heated blows like a pair of pro fighters. Eventually and to Ururu's relief, their battle was relocated outside and lasted until the afternoon came.. It took Ishin, Riyuken and of coarse Kisuke to separate the angry twins who now looked as though they were mauled by ferocious animals............ 'Fucking kids', kisuke thought when Ishin tried to get in on the action only to find himself face first in the dry dirt... 

...........................................................  
    
Worrisome hours later the usual gang of misfits departed for the day. Each going in their own direction- no that's not true. The usual gang which consisted of Nnoitora, shuuhei, Shinji, Yumi,Kira, keigo and Mizuido all went straight ahead to Grimm's place where as Renji, the poor unfortunate soul he be was tugged off to detention by a much to happy looking Rikichi... To red's utter dismay Rikichi was yet another that got on his easily aggravated nerves; with the boy being some kind of an obsessed laky for professor kuchiki, sporting two tattooed brows as the same as his own... But as much as Renji would have loved tormenting the fuck out of the wanna be he just couldn't stop himself from worrying like a dam woman over his three friend's earlier departure... The rush with which Ichigo and the others left stirred all kinds of questions in not only his own mind but in their usual bunch as well..

He was just itching to touch his phone, itching to check his messages for a sign that Ichigo and Kaien were cool but he just couldn't risk it with the way Byakuya kept pointedly eyeing him down. Not even ten minutes since he'd been sitting in his usual spot, and he meant the word usual in the worst possibly way for God knows Renji's ass was definitely made for this seat. Not even ten minutes and some how he'd managed to walk all over on Kuchiki's bad side. Seriously.  What's was with the guy? He was handsome as fuck, in the clean pristine kind of way but his attitude towards red from the very beginning of the term had some how morphed itself into something unexplainable; something that set the Red head on the edge of his seat each and every time their eyes made four. 

Renji couldn't quite put his fingers on it yet though, but if he were to be honest he would surely say that Byakuya was acting like a wounded dog, and red was most definitely the one doing the wounding... Nonsense indeed but there were no other ways to explain it. Kuchiki was acting like an even bigger bitch this term towards him. Fuck, if only he didn't find the man to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen then Renji would have most definitely called him out on his behavior. Then again he himself hadn't been behaving either. Lately it seemed almost like a game in his rustic eyes; one whose main goal was to see just how far he could push the sinful being's buttons before he blew his fucking lids..  However, looking at the brunette as he sat there pretending that boredom was his bestest friend in the whole wide fucking world, quelled that burning desire to cause chaos.. Instead Red was more focused on Ichi's personal life...  His gut wrenched and twisted in knots each time he recalled the last images of Uryuu and Kaien as they bolted down the corridor in their haste.. what the fuck was so going on..? Although both Isshin and Ryuuken reassured them that things were right and spinning, none missed the tight edge in their voices nor the hardened look in their eyes.  Something wasn't right and every one close enough to the trio sensed it from the very fucking beginning...... .

"I hope your actually doing something progressive over there Abarai other than glowering" Byakuya's words woke him up momentarily but seconds after the teen's face was back to his usual grinning facade... And what a facade indeed Byakuya realized too soon.... 

"Im getting as much done as I could sensei.. bitch" the last words was whispered but Byakuya heard it never the less and was about to give him an earful had it not been for the youth's cell going off at such an atrocious loud volume.... With speed far quicker than he possessed Renji answered and started to splutter his words like a mumbling Buffon. Normally Byakuya would have protested and confiscated the prohibited item, made known by the huge sign above the entry way, but he recognized something familiar in the boy's hard tone... Concern..

"Jesus fucking Christ Ichigo where the fuck are you guys.....? I've been going off my fucking rockers worrying about your asses dude....".... Such obscenities, the professor sighed to the open air with a look screaming, 'seriously', but he was listening alright.......

"Grimm's gonna chew you up and spit you out man, if I know him like I do then you bet your ass he's probably home with the guys planning yours and the others murders. ........ Seriously though, is everything ok?........ Are the girls good?"... Renji questioned again... "Cool cool, I understand... Don't worry about it though i'll see what I can do....... Who, Kuchiki?.... Don't worry he isn't here as yet...." Now that caught Byakuya's attention...  . "Cool dude". And the conversation ended with the teen shaking his head as though a great weight had been lifted off of his sturdy shoulders; but no sooner had he done that had him back on the phone yet again. This time throwing an 'im sorry' look at his much too quiet looking sensei....  With in seconds he was speaking with whom Byakuya knew to be that troublesome blunnte the red head called his best friend... 

"Hey Grimm, yeah yeah .. fuck would you cool your jets down mom.............. I just spoke to berry and he's fine, the others as well so you better call the search party off... Anyways he'll explain to us tomorrow when he comes ok....... Sure thing blue...".... Ending yet another call... As soon as Renji swiped left, Byakuya planted his face back onto the boring drabbles of the golden Budha, making it seem as though he been reading all along and not eaves dropping on the red heads conversation...... However a dark shadow soon came over him out of no where, but before he had time to properly investigate it's origin he caught sight of a red looking minature rectangle shaped device sliding across his uncluttered desk with finesse, and in that moment astonished grey eyes met with that of peaceful rustic browns..... A soft smile soon then tugged at Renji's thin lips as he continued to slide his cell across his sensei's desk, stopping just short of Byakuya's hand..... "Sorry about that Byakuya, but thanks anyways...." And he turned his back on the man with out another word; leaving Byakuya dumbfounded and lost in the sight of his retreating frame.........

............................................................

"For fucks sake. .. have any of you heard anything from Glasses or berry as yet?"..... Nnoitora bristled anxiously, pacing back and forth with his worrisome tirade... No one tried to stop him, not even Grimmjow for they all were thinking along the same line..... No one in the Kurosaki or Ishida house hold were reachable and that little fact alone increased their trepidations ten fold..... However, none were more concerned but the very silent, actually much too silent blunnte sitting alone in a corner. Talk about a sorry sight....... In all his years knowing Ichigo and the others he couldn't say that the look marring Uryuu's face the moment he came to fetch Kaien was one he'd seen often; in fact he was absolutely sure he had never seen such a look ever in his life... Something seriously was up... Nnoitora's pacing now seemed some what dignified. As a matter of fact if every one were as cool and collected as Grimmjow looked then he would have had cause to worry even more.. 

"Calm down Nnoi!", Shinji growled before he too continued to stare down at his phone . "Ok guys I say their time is up. I don't fucking care if Ryuuken or Isshin gets angry we need to go right this instant..  I can't reach Yuzu and this is the tenth time I've tried..."

"I can't reach kon either" quitely whispered Kira who was curled up against Shuuhei like a sick puppy..... "I'm with Hirako on this one Guys, I say let's go look for our selves..." The tattoed face brunette added..... 

Their words echoed noisely in Grimmjow's ears but he felt stuck. It wasn't as though Ichigo and the others couldn't take care of themselves but he was beyond himself with doubt... The last thing he wanted was to March over to the kurosaki's house and meddle in what ever private affair they had going on at the moment, but not knowing if his crush was alright was seriously dampening his spirit..... "Alright", Grimm finally spoke, much to every one's surprise. . "It's been too long and we haven't heard anything from him-"

His cell began to vibrate against his ass. With quick precision he took hold of it and almost cursed the other person on the end had it not been for the words 'their ok Grimm' ...

"Renji you fuck, where are you man.....?" But Renji just continued on with his explanation, not missing a beat. The entire room was all hush and whispers; each straining their ears for as much information they could get, knowing dam well that Grimmjow would fill them in as soon as he was done..... In less than two minutes the call ended and all were waiting for a word....

"Their fine", the blunnte spoke after steeling himself... "Renji said that Ichigo called him not too long ago and that glasses is staying over at his place tonight. He also says to call off the search party as well".... And instantly the room erupted in laughter, each man deflating and expelling their pent up excitement.... "Why the fuck didn't he call you instead?" yelled Keigo... But that was the number one question indeed and one that took up residence in Grimm's mind the moment Renji said, 'Ichigo said'.... However he wasn't about to let something so miniscule upset him any more than he already were...... 

"Listen I don't quite know yet but main thing their fine alright so let's just drop it. Besides" .. Grimm palmed his face and rubbed his neck before continuing... "Ichigo says tomorrow he'll explain so just quit it"...... And off he walked....

"Hey where are you-"

"Yumichika let him be".... The soft spoken voice of their chemistry teacher halted Yumi in his tracks... "Let blue be ok... Besides it's getting late- Keigo.... Your sister called and said if you want to play with your little friend's a while longer then you'll be doing the dishes for a month as due payment"............ Laughter rung again as Szayell informed the now spluttering teen, coming especially the loudest from Nnoitora's and shinji's wide mouths..... 

"Shut the fuck up you two... And you Pinky can go eat my-"

"Thats enough Asano" Mizuido patted the boy's shoulder, ushering him out of the room.... As soon as their backs turn Nnoitora was hot on Szayell's case.... "Seriously Pinky Grimm's gonna fucking explode...."

"And?"

"And, as our lovely, loving pinkette it's your job to smoothen out our wrinkles...."

Szayell sighed tiredly up to the empty air... Of-coarse he knew it was his job but truth be told, Yllfort was more suited to deal with the blunet and his feelings... Seriously, what was Aizen thinking leaving him here to deal with Nell and Grimm on his own.. Obviously he had it straight the moment both him and Gin made Yllfort the teen's guardian, but with the blond all the way over in Seireitei dealing with Kaname's Philosophy class, Szayell knew with out a doubt that he was flying fucking blind here; especially with the age Gap of just barely three years their senior... Why the fuck did had to be so brilliant in chemistry to land a god dam job so early at this young age ?.........  Still, it was nerve wracking to see Grimm this broken up over worrying too much about his best friend and crush... "Ahhh young love I presume..." Szayell whispered more to himself than the room... "And I thought dealing with Ulquiorra was a pain in the fucking ass...... Grimmjow Jaggerjacks-Aizen you better listened up fool cause I won't be repeating my self anytime soon...." And out the pink headed sensei walked, studying Grimm's shadow as it cast a somber looking sillouette against the balcony's tiled floor.... "Ylly you fucking owe me, big time..."

..............to be continued...........


	4. Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lost faith in this story but thanks so much for those that requested another chapter. Hope you like it and please leave a comment. A Positive one hopefully ....

The morning after...

Chapter 4.. 

Ah, yes. Morning as we so gloriously call it has once again dawned on the lovey town of Karakura. Now we take a short peek into the lives of our favourite cousins; the look alike duo and of course their ever so stuck up Ishida counterpart... First and foremost our attention is now shifted towards the kurosaki household where a young hormonal Ichigo is beginning to freak the fuck out as he ungracefully examines the horrid tell tales of last evening's little rump; yeah the one involving his cousins and his dad.... 

With one eye coloured over in pink and one side of his forehead sporting an offish purplish bruise, the young orangette was far from being OK.... He was fucking pissed. After getting socked in the eye by his brother he unfortunately got elbowed in the head by his psycho dad. Old goat face was going to pay for this one as well as Shiro, but since the albino was far out of his reach, his dad would have to suffice for now... 

Brilliant idea indeed. Payback sure was looking awfully sweet this morning and he hadn't even tasted it as yet.... How temping and promising it felt already that despite the discolouration of his face and the slight abdominal pain, Ichigo couldn't help smiling a bit... Yeah old goat face was fucked sideways and back, that's what that smile meant....

"Ichi-nii.....!"

"Yeah I'm coming!"... He answered his little sister. That call meant break fast was ready and that he needed to grab the the house's second lazy ass along his way down, another moron he could do with out thank you very much; and that's where we make our second stop, at the room of Kaien Shiba... 

Now this mother fucker was one smart aleck. Thanks to the carelessness of his girlfriend he suspiciously found one of her foundations laying around his room and thus the miraculous disappearance of most of his bruises, the pain however, well that was one thing no amount of make-up was going to fix....... Feeling rather proud of his minor accomplishment, Kaien donned his uniform whilst going over the bullshit of an excuse Ichi drilled into both him and Uryu earlier this morning before the glasses wearing stuck up left for a change of clothes.. you know to cover their's and Shiro's asses in case the cops came snooping, or a certain group of hoodlums known exclusively as the band of misfits decided to intervene.... 

" Yo....K?".... And speaking of the devil... Ichigo's heavy pounding was seriously dampening his mood... OK so he was basically living with the orangette.... so what?. That didn't mean he was going to play nice and bend over for the brat... Kaien Shiba bows nor behave for no one, well except for his aunts and uncles...and Rukia of course.... Dam midget... .... "Arghhh what the fuck ichi?"... He yelled from the inside, obviously tired and annoyed at his cousin's consistent pounding.... " don't what the fuck me K, get your ass down stairs now, the girls made breakfast....!" And of course the idiot was shouting... Both cousins huffed behind closed doors at each other before heading down to grab their meals.... And thus we move on....

Now a little further down that same street we make our third stop at this Ishida house hold... On the out side all seemed calm and collected, so tranquil and peaceful as the older Ishida sips away at his delicious cup of coffee; just patiently waiting for his dear boy to join in on the heavenly taste of his Sumatra goodness when....

"THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS! "

Yes, as you suspected Poor Riyuken almost chocked to death at the sudden outburst that he knew for sure was his son's screechy voice.... A soft but devilish smile played on his lips before he continued on with his morning ritual.... Ahh, he was wondering how long it was going to take the little shit to notice that his mouth was missing something quite important..........

"Quit your shouting boy..... What seems to be the matter?" His dad asked much too sarcastically.... But as usual Uryuu was quick to pick up on his tone... Seriously, what was worst than loosing a tooth and having your dad mock you for it?.... Well the truth was, the glasses wearing youth knew, that the absolute worst was having his whole group of friends notice his decrepitude.... 

He was already a walking, mocking stick for Nnoitora, that piano toothed ass fuck; but now, Jesus Christ the whole fucking group was going to chew him up alive... Unless-... And he smiles quite deviously, fixing his spectacles while descending the stairs .... "Good morning Ryuuken and yes, I see that my current predicament some what offers you entertainment...." .. How ever in rebuttal his dad simply choose not to rise to his obvious observation and instead continued to sip his coffee while smirking much too suspiciously above the rim of his cup. Luckily for him it was the most in terms of a reply he'd expected. Had it been Isshin whom spotted the wide gap in his mouth then dear God, Uryuu mentally paled at his uncle's reaction. Mortification washed him over a few times as he left the safety of his home.

...............

To an outsider all in the world seemed right and spinning on it's ever abled axis, but not to the scowling duo now making their way over to their glasses wearing cousin; each going over the fable to save their asses in their respective minds. In all of their usualness, the three males came to a stand still in the middle of the sidewalk, each staring intently at each other through tired stressful eyes. 

"you seem awfully quiet this morning Uryuu?"... Kaien's much too upbeat voice grated against both Ichigo's and Ishida's ears, causing them to cringe. But before the glasses wearing youth reprimanded his cousin for his bold outburst he quirked a brow skeptically at him from above the rim of his spectacles, having already noticed the magical disappearance of last night's scuffle marks.... .

Though he remained reluctant to voice his concerns, least he accidentally showed them his missing uh-tooth.... But too late as usual and as unfortunate as Uryuu was, both Ichigo and Kaien immediately saw the wide gap peeking at them from beneath his top lip......... And you could very well imagine their reactions... But our look alike duo held it in, well as much as they could... Threading causally behind Uryuu they stepped as though matching his strides.... Though faintly Ishida could very much hear them snickering lightly with each passing second, and before long they exploded behind him; with Ichigo kneeling on the sidewalk and pounding his fist onto the ground and Kaien bracing himself clumsily against someone's fence; both laughing much too comically at their cousin's fucking expense..... 

"Oh would you two grow the fuck up!" .. Uryuu huffed indignantly and carried on his way trying his utmost best to ignore both teens least he lost his cool in the worst possible way..... 

"Ohh common Yuu, hahaha!" Wiping a tear from one of his hazeld eyes, Ichigo was first to gather himself, but barely so... As for Kaien, well, it took a lot more discipline to wrangle himself in, what with the wide open gap in Ishida's always white teeth and all, and hadn't it been for their orangette dragging him off by the collar, then both of them would have arrived ten minutes late for their morning classes .... 

Looks like Grimm and the guys were going to have to wait until their lunch break to beat some answers out of them.... Hopefully, just hopefully Uryuu and K remembered the lie Kurosaki drilled into their overwhelmed brains... God, the bullshits Ichigo were used to pulling on goat face every now and again were seriously paying off this time around.. well so far the coast was clear when it came to the glasses wearing ass fuck Ishida uh-junior that was, but unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Kaien Shiba... Mother fucker cracked more under pressure and guilt than an egg after dropping it...

..........

Their entry into class surprised almost every one this morning. Why with Ichigo still sporting his fair share of bruises from the night before, Uryuu seemed completely awkward and out of place as their silent friends scrutinized each and every inch of visible skin (more like Nnoitora's sudden but alarming serious expression), and Kaien's some what up beat mood.... 

Obviously the band of misfits, or so they gloriously deemed themselves, knew that some shit was definitely up somewhere..... What??? None knew at the moment but with classes taken up their entire morning the answers were going to have to wait..... And judging from the murderous glint Ichigo caught in Grimm's eyes the second he showed up, he knew the blunnet was practically dying with over bearing curiosity ...... Fuck, he sure was screwed side ways and back... But hopefully, just hopefully the quite unbelievable lie both him and glasses had drilled into Kaien's humongous head the night before would suffice..... Still, with the blunnet's ability to strip him fucking bare with just the startling blues of his eyes, Ichigo wasn't so sure anymore....

.......

All through out their morning lessons Ichigo felt firsthand the true feeling of missed placed paranoia, flinching and side eyeing his peers like a silent thief, though his actions were caused solely by the mounting guilt he and his cousins carried for keeping his nii-san's identity a secret ... All around him the room was dead silent and now curiosity was beginning to nag like a relentless bitch.... Turning sideways, Ichigo first sought out renji. Shit, he'd already forgotten about red's big day, which just so happened to be today... Serious-fuckingly he needed to get his shit together... . As his eyes landed on the vacant seat on his right he couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of one if his friends, the very first in their group to hit eighteen. Renji always acted as though he was biggest baddest thing, sporting an ego the size of a football field, but now....well the bastard was sure going to be a handful after this .. 

Turning to his left now, Ichigo cringed on the inside as he came face to face with his best friend, Grimmjow. And as expected the fucker was dead serious and staring at him as though he'd grown a second head, uh third head?, That's if you included the one downstairs.... Ok enough pervertedness..... immediately the orangette straightened himself after their eyes made four. . shit, very smooth Ichigo, way to fucking go. He couldn't have acted any more guilty than he just did, but you know how that old saying goes, the one involving a curious cat???? Well let's just day that in this particular case the cat was sure fucking screwed, no doubt about it; and how unfortunate it was to know that he was most definitely that dam cat..... 

Dam it, why was it so hard now to keep things from the blunette. Ichigo couldn't understand his mind at times. Wanting to keep shiro out of his personal life yet dying on the inside cause he was lying day in and day out to some one he trusted above all others... Things couldn't get any more weirder with him but, too late or too soon for Ichigo's hazel eyes came face to face with Nnoitora. 

Ok now what the fuck? 

He surveyed the entire room now, wanting to all kami keep his gaze away from the glaring bean stalk and one murderous looking blueberry....  Ok so maybe he was loosing his shit big time but why the fuck was every one staring at him? Shinji, Kira, keigo and even professor Granz too??????  He couldn't take it. Their eyes bore into him like daggers and now his guilt were increasing by the second. He wanted to bolt; Ichigo wanted to pack his things up and scrambled she fuck out of here before he fell victim to his own personal dilemma..... And he did just that ..... This time though choosing to leave each and everything behind as he rushed out of class and headed straight for his safe haven, the rooftop.... 

...............

"What the fuck!" Grimmjow rose out of his seat faster than lightening. Behind him Nnoitora as well as kaien and Uryuu too left theirs.... Jesus Christ what the hell was up with Ichigo.... Just this morning his cousins thought he'd been just fine.... But now they weren't too sure.... .

"Szayell????"... Both Grimm and Nnoitora yelled out to their sensei but surprisingly Kaien wasted no time. Immediately he took hold of Uryuu and tried to reach his cousin after warning the others to stay the fuck away from Ichigo.... How ever, his warning flew in one ears and out the other for the blunette began screaming at the relative duo, completely managing to startle not only his own class but the surrounding ones as well... "Not this time you two. Something's fucking up with Ichigo and by kami I'm not going to just sit back and not do something. Look at his fucking face, look at yours as well glasses!!!!!!"

"You know better than to keep things from us guys, especially when you show up like this looking às though you've been through a meat grinder... Yes"... Keigo pointed towards Kaien. "Don't even act as though you're not wearing cosmetics to cover that shit up K.... We saw through it the moment you stepped in this morning."

"Dude, your fucking face is melting." Shinji added after smiling cockily at Shiba whom immediately began to worry his face with his hands...... "Jesus, you're supposed to cover that shit up with powder asshole... Seriously"....

Before, the classroom was dead silent behind Grimmjow's little outburst, but now it was beyond that dead state... After Hirako's statement left his lips all eyes darted in his direction. He was toast now... 

Ok so just how much did this dude know about that sort a crap??? 

"I'm curious", came Szayell's question, successfully managing to grab the entire class's attention.... "Uh shinji, just how would you happen to know about women's uh- stuff?"

Well, he was screwed now, especially seeing that wide smile on Nnoitora's and Shuuhei's ugly ass mugs. Those two bastards were going to drive him nuts after this... Knowing he hadn't a way out, Shinji decided to just fuck it. Might as well come clean.... "It's my little sister alright?"... 

"Hiyori?" Tatsuki inquired much to sweetly.... 

"Yeah Hiyori, she makes me buy her those shit cause she keeps getting mistaking for an undergrader, as you know some places are partial to selling makeup to kids...."

"So in walks big brother Ji-Ji to save the day huh?"

"Fuck you Nnoi!" Hirako mumbled loud enough for the room to hear but quickly Szayell brought everything back under his control. Fixing his ever present glasses he glanced at Grimmjow and almost lost it. With big blue eyes pratically begging like a lost cat to let him go after the otangette, there was no way he could have disappointed the youth.... Seriously Aizen and Gin were going to have to raise his pay for this shit.... "Uryuu, K, I think you better let blue here do his thing"

"No offense Szayell but-"

"Just drop it ok?".... Orihime spoke up now, completely managing to shut Kaien up... "He's in torture.  You better let him go..." Well she did have a point there and one him nor Uryuu could have argued with even if they wanted too. Sighing dejectedly both cousins took their seats and watched as Grimm exited the room as fast as he could, mumbling a thanks so much behind his wake in their direction..... 

All was fine and well again in class. Well as fine as it should be, with Nnoitora blowing kisses at Shinji and Orihime dabbing powder over Kaien's frowning face in order to conceal his bruises .. Yep, this was Szayellaporro's class. A bunch of misfits and big shot assholes... Ahhh life as he knew it..... Though he was awfully curious now about something ... "Uryuu?"

Said teen flinched unexpectedly but quickly enough he righted himself. Unfortunately however, the youth shook his head at the pink headed man instead of answering in that nauseating fashion he always used... 

"Usually you'd be the first to protest against Grimm but not today .. I'm curious about that .. " and like lightening, mortification washed over the young man like a cold shower... His large blue eyes grew even more larger and and his back went ramrod straight; yep, that stick he had lodged up his ass just drove a few inches higher, probably poking his fucking brain now... 

Shit shit shit, how the fuck was Uryuu supposed to answer the man with out showing his decrepitude?? He was a dam fool to think he could have gone the whole day with our speaking ... Shit shit shit..   

"Well?", Nnoi fell into the conversation like it was nothing; immediately ceasing Hirako's teasing only to direct his taunts now at the principle's son. Bastard caught on to these things faster than a blood hungry mutt... Ohh Uryuu knew his ass was toast now, unless.......

And there goes the second one...

But grabbing his bag this time, Ishida too dashed out of his classroom. Fuck them all, he would rather be seen as a dam coward than with out his teeth.... Fuck this shit to hell, he needed to find Ryuuken and get his mouth fixed; despite whoever the hell was in their office, president, queen or god, Uyruu cared not.....


	5. Misunderstanding Number 1....

"Run your mouth!!"......

       "Shi?".........

 

   The loud sounds of crashing dishes made itself known almost immediately from the other side of the phone..... A chilling sensation washed over the Albino's entire body just as he was about to clean the dishes...."Shiro what's going on in there?" A loud voice yelled out from the next room ....

"It's nothing important, give me a sec ok, jeeze!".... Annoyed and pissed as usual Shiro shouted for the whole dam world to hear.... Aside from being his usual irritating self, the word "Shi"  that fell from Ichigo's mouth was enough to cause him panic. Fuck, something some where didn't sound right.... quickly wiping his hands, Shirosaki exited Rangiku's house for some much needed privacy. His speed was, well questionably suspicious, however none were stupid enough to meddle in his personal affairs..... "Ok Ichi. What's wrong?" He spoke into the phone. 

A deep sigh was well detected before the much too depressed voice of his brother finally graced his paper white ears.... "Does something have to be up for me to call?"

"Uh- no but you sound strange"...

All the way over in Karakura one tired looking, depressed sounding orangette layed himself out as though trying to sun bathe... Seriously why did he even think to call Saki in the first fucking place? Well the truth was and as much as Ichigo loathed the very idea, Shirosaki despite being his brother for about only a year and half now understood him best out of everyone in their lives. Not Grimmjow, Renji, the guys, Uryuu or their fathers came close to truly knowing who the real Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba was...... "Sorry if I startled you, I just wanted some one to talk to. Have you guys made it back yet?".... 

Shiro fished out a rather large hair pin from his right side pocket before completely managing to bundle his long silver hair in one smooth move. "Yeah we're back, made it just in time for Toshiro's Art Exam..."

"Ohh? I thought you had classes too?"... 

A quick smile blossomed itself across the Albino's face with every ounce of wickedness the world had to spare..."ohh common oni-can.... You should know better... We're twins aren't we?".....

And yes, Ichigo couldn't help but smile at his comment. Indeed they were, in every aspect of the word, well minus skin and hair tone, and of coarse eye colour.... But still, the facts remained the same, Shirosaki and Ichigo were twins, born on the same day, cities apart, from different mothers but fathered by the same lame goat faced dad.  But funny enough Ichigo couldn't quite help himself when it came to teasing Shi.... "So you keep reminding me!".... And yes the loud growl on the other side of the phone was enough to tickle his funny bone. "Hey I'll switch to video chat mode" ...

And sure enough within seconds they were staring at each other..."holy fuck, Ichigo!"

"God don't fucking remind me, it's your fault. You and that asshole did this to me"....

Usually Shiro wasn't one to feel the least bit sympathetic towards anyone that was unfortunately enough to recieve the full force of his fists but when it came to his brother?... Well it was another story entirely.... "I'm sorry"

"Eh?...... Don't go turning into a pussy now, you know we were just being assholes. Don't you?".. Watching the wind tussle the Albino's lose strands momentarily caught Ichigo's attention, however his down cast face on the other hand quickly recaptured it. "Serious-fuckingly?. I called you because I wanted to talk, I actually fucking miss you Shi, so don't go ruining it for me."

Completely caught off guard by his brother's sudden confession, Shiro's face showed every ounce of his astonishment..."King?" Then came a long silent pause. For a while the orangette thought his screen had frozen over solid but luckily he was wrong. "Now you tell me this shit after I practically begged you yesterday to come home with me. Fuck you"

"Fuck you too Shi"..... Another long pause and then laughter rung loud and got carried away by the howling wind on both sides of the phone... "Hmmm seriously though, I kinda miss you..."

"And I miss you too King. Is that what they call craving for your other half?"

"I believe so", the orangette agreed. "Though you made that shit sound so fucking odd, but it's strange isn't it?"

Strange indeed but not as odd as the fact that Ichigo was actually missing him. Which of coarse was easily applied to Shiro as well. Fuck they were twins, and tired of being apart. Their closeness wasn't a thing to make you sqeamish but it still had it's moment where as both were easily mistaken for being an item. And since Shiro knew not the meaning of personal fucking space, then that assumption was sure to stick until the end of time. 

"Do I look like I fucking care?... Uh- let me answer that for you. No!!!. I meant it last night though. Come away here and stay a while with me." The Albino pleaded sincerely.

"Shi i can't just leave everything you know. How about you come live with me, I just want you close." Ichigo couldn't help but beg almost, but the saddened look he received from his brother tugged at his heart. Call it a unique bond between twins if you will, but never before had it pained so much to be this far from someone you loved. Of coarse the Albino loved his sisters too, just as much as Ichigo, no doubt. Given the choice they both would willingly die if it meant protecting the girls but, a life of crime, hiding from his past and not wanting to piss the authorities off any further or thier grandfather for that matter were things hindering Shirosaki from fully being with his brother. ... "King you know I can't"

Sad but true. "I know. But I still love you, and if you should repeat this to any fucking one I'll kill you, got that?"

"Hahahaha, and that's the fiery orange headed brat I know. But don't worry babe I love you too...."

"And?"

"Huh-and what?"... Quirking a neatly shaped brow Shirosaki questioned his scowling twin. 

"What happened to the threats, is that it?"...

"Dear god, seriously King? You want me to be mean to you?"

"No, but you're acting really strange though".....

Ha, him strange?. Wasn't he the one who called, claiming he missed his older brother?.... However and as much as the older version wanted to be a total jackass, he just couldn't, not when Ichigo was this down in the dumps. ..."I'm worried about you Ichi. You've never given me reason to before and that's what worries me more.. are you sure there isn't anyone there you could talk to? Need me to call goat face for ya?"

"No", soft, simple but sadly spoken Ichigo responded. "I just need you that's all. It's that simple Shi. I miss mom alot but I miss you more."

Fuck, Shiro didn't like how depressed he sounded, especially the part about missing Masaki. Calling goat face after this conversation was going to be his number one priority. His second one however, involved a certain baldheaded old man and one glasses wearing uncle that was already back in Karakura since early this morning.. lunch bell began to ringing loudly in the background, instantly managing to startle both the orangette and his brother as well as announcing the start of lunch period... "Shit... I gotto go, this place will be packed in a few minutes...."

"Ok cool.... Uh-king?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll fix this, the situation between us. I promise"

"Are you sure it's one you could keep Shi?"... He wasn't doubting him, but simply reminding him to carefully think about it before promising something that seemed so far out of their reach.... "I'll work on it... Fuck , Rangi's coming this way Ichi"

"Sure, you go do your thing"

"I love you" ... Clear as a bell and spoken with so much understanding Ichigo couldn't help but reply in kind. After all, Saki was the only person he was this sincere with, this soft spoken to when they weren't trying to out fight each other.... "I love you too babe. Go before Rangi looses her fucking marbles..."

That spelt the end of their private call. And the end of Ichigo's funk, somewhat. However, little did he knew the bushes had ears, or in this particular case, the walls. A pair of bright Cerulean blues stood not too far from him, but clearly hidden from Ichigo's view while their master was rendered completely dumbfounded after listening to each and every part of his conversation with this Shiro person.... 

I love you's and come live with me's settled them selves in Grimmjows heart like pins and needles, stabbing relentlessly from the confession he accidentally over heard.... And just when Szayell had finally talked him in to coming clean about his feelings for Ichigo. Some fucking friend he was, but what hurt more were the bruises left on the orangette's skin. This Shiro, person or fucker had inflicted so much harm on him last night but Ichigo still couldn't do with out him. Whining like a fucking girl because he missed his so called 'other half' that much....

Grimmjow wasn't a mean person, however having his feelings for his best friend reduced into absolute nothing before he even got the chance to dish them out, truly made monsters out of men. He couldn't even look at Ichigo, why?... because he was angry that he was in love, but mostly because he was in  love with an abusive asshole. A fact Grimmjow couldn't live with.. Ichigo proved to be more than able when it came to protecting himself, and had been the very first and only one to kick his ass. A good fucking full out brawl was what it were, over blueberry muffins of all things; but to see him this beaten and shaken up earlier, frazzled the blunette's nerves. 

Disappointment and hurt were two of the main components in his heart now. He couldn't look him in the eyes after this, couldn't even speak. Quickly Grimm made his way down from the roof upon hearing quickened footsteps approaching him. Tears of heartbreak stung his eyes but he dared not let it show. Though knowing it was futile to keep them at Bay, Grimm rushed towards his sister. 

Laughing much to cheerily to herself, Nell's face did a complete one eighty upon catching her brother's Creast fallen expression. With urgency darkening his eyes, she knew something was definitely amiss. And since both her and pinkie Sensei tried their best in convincing him last night about confessing to Ichigo today, she was entirely sure his sudden mood change had everything to do with his love interest.... It wasn't too long before she snuck them both out of School, leaving nothing but the scribbled words 'code blue' on Szayell's desk as a subtle hint behind their where abouts...... 

..............................


	6. .... Family Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this. Here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy. ❤️💕♥️

   "Common Grimm, don't you think you're being a bit brash?".....

 

Listening to Nell while she went on and one did more harm than good at this point. Grimmjow struggled with his own train of thoughts, forcing himself as he refocused his attention on the glass that sat before him. Cool and dripping, the frosts created by it's cold contents captured his fancy for a little, at least until his sister finished her nagful rant.... Obviously he knew she meant well behind all of her constructive insults, but he wasn't so sure about being mistaken by Ichigo's earlier conversation. He knew what he heard, as clear as day the words I love you, I miss you, come live with me Shi, were heard. There was no doubting his hearing.  

Sighing dejectedly, Grimm ran a trembling hand through his thick locks before undoing the two top buttons of his well fitted school shirt; a small attempt of his in trying to relieve the tension coursing through his blood stream. But as much as he tried, the hurt and anger were still there lying beneath his skin and buried deep in his heart. God he loved that fucking orange headed bastard. He loved him so much that his chest ached. He always had from the very moment their eyes met, but now, Ichigo had found some one else, some one from the looks of it, that loved him back just as much.... 

 

What the blunette wouldn't give freely, with all his heart to turn back the hands of time; Anything to master the courage he needed to confess his feelings for his best friend....... Bringing both hands up to his face, he covered it for a second before leaving his still rambling sister's presence. Heading to the kitchen area for a beer or some fucking form of alcohol, the blunette was ridiculously ill prepared for the sight he was met with.... 

 

Standing proudly at an average height of five feet, dressed in his usual pair of torn jeans and white T's with a fucking milk cartoon poised at his mouth and looking every bit of the gothic asshole he was known to be, was his brother.

 

.... "Grimmjow?", The other acknowledged with a droppy smile splayed across those darkened lips of his. However, as soon as the blunette's name fell from his brother's mouth, Grimmjow instantly engulfed the smaller being in a massive bear hug.

 

"For fucks sake, Ulquiorra it's about dam time..!"...... Lightly smiling, he searched the other's appearance for anything that seemed out of the ordinary; from the placement of his hair to the colour of his doubled toned eyes. But after finding Ulquiorra to be in tackt and in one piece, Grimm decided to relent his suffocating hold a little..

 

"Was I missed that much?"

 

"You have no fucking idea. Common, Nell's in the living room talking her god dam lungs out." ... In seconds Ulquiorra found himself being dragged along like a lifeless rag doll with milk dripping from the sides of mouth from his brother's rough handling. However he was purposely ignored despite his many mumbled protests, which shouldnt have been surprising to begin with for Grimmjow had always been the one dragging him off to places unknown  since they were little; whether or not he wanted him to..... 

 

"Nell.... Look who's here"

 

"Ahhhhh... Ulqui, when did you even?".... Screaming to the top of her  lungs, the green haired busty teen threw her self at her brother, hugging and peppering him with kisses as though they hadn't seen each other in eons....

 

"Seriously Nell, I've only been gone for a month. For fucks sake get off of me!"..... Ulquiorra protested from their sequential rough treatment. 

 

"No!", She argued. "one month is too long.... Ain't that right Grimm?"... And yes, the blue headed bastard agreed with out a second thought. She was right obviously; they both had missed Ulquiorra to death. Well that was to be expected for he had always been the baby of the three. And don't they know it since Gin and their grandfather manged to spoil the Albino rotten from the day he was adopted in to the Aizen family....

 

"Well well.... Isn't this just precious?".... A sharp but knowing voice broke through their happy moment, but their came no need to investigate it's source for all three teens knew exactly whom it belonged to. Like dripping honey that voice caressed their ears in a welcoming way..... "My three babies all together again huh?"....

 

"Huh, when did you get back?"... Grimmjow inquired much to quickly to which his dad rolled those striking blues of his in mock annoyance.... 

 

"Who the hell do think brought this one back home to us?"... Kissing the Albino youth in a tender manner atop his head, Gin took hold of Grimmjow's hand and dragged him down with him so they both were able to sit side by side. Soon Nell and Ulquiorra joined them by occupying the available spaces on the large grey coloured sofa. 

 

"So", Ichimaru spoke up after a short while.. "Are you two going to tell me why your asses are out of school, or do I have to give your father a call?"....

 

Both absconded teenagers froze, but only for a quick moment. .. "Well-"

 

"No picking up for your brother Nelliel!".. Gin warned his daughter, though his tone barely managed to convey the seriousness that usually came with such a threat.  Besides, one of his hand was buried deep in Grimmjow's wayward hair while the other wrapped itself around Ulquiorra's left arm protectively.... "Kitten, you seem the grumpiest of the two so Im guessing you're the reason for this"...

 

"You could say that"... The blunette agreed after several short minutes spent brooding. But his almost clipped tone immediately garnered his father's attention...... Turning to regard the handsome boy beside him, Gin narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his son until it eventually dawned on him....

 

"girl problems son?".. 

 

"You could say that!" Nell snickered mischievously next to Ulquiorra... 

 

"Would you shut the fuck up, bimbo?"..

 

"Language Kitten!" His father warned...

 

"Sorry!" Both teens apologised beneath their breadths while their younger brother sat in the middle of it all, bored out of his fucking mind. He had things to do, people that needed catching up with, or more specifically a certain strawberry blonde with two of the biggest brea- no that's not the point boy, focus dam it!!!!! ..... 

 

"Uh- Seriously, dad this doesn't concern me. May I be excused?"...

 

"Hell no. Ulquiorra this is the first time we've been like a family in ages and by God you're going to to sit your ass here and BE with your family!".....

 

"Need I remind you it's only been a month!".... The Albino argued sullenly...

 

"A month, a year, decades what ever. Point is I didn't almost commit murder so that you could bail on me when I'm in need of you and these two assholes company!"..... Wow, Gin was mad as fuck, that much was clear from the hold he held the Albino with and the sudden tightening of his fist in Grimm's hair....

 

"Jeeze!!!!!"... The blunette cried out to which his dad relented with a quickly mumbled sorry. Ulquiorra on the other hand just rolled his eyes at the silver headed ecentric for a man......

 

"Where was I?..... Ohhh about this love thing sweet heart. Who is she?"

"Well-"

"What's her name?"

"Uh-?"

 

"Where's she from?"

 

"You see the thing is dad, i-"

 

"Is she in the same class with you?"....... Jesus Christ, the questions just kept on coming faster than he was abled to gather his thoughts....Ok, so Gin seemed a little bit too interested in this, which was seriously beginning to freak the fuck out of the blunette; so much so that he decided to just out with it.. 

"OHH MY GOD DAD, IT'S A HE. IM FUCKING GAY!!!... Well bisexual actually but it doesn't matter ok!".... 

 

Stunned. Absolutely stunned that the very much shouted cuss word went unnoticed. Gin Ichimaru Aizen sat, wedged in among his three children in total shock. His usually slitted eyes were so wide that for a moment Ulquiorra thought he'd gone fucking insane..... In all of their lives, they'd never witnessed such an expression marring the man's face, not even when Momo unfortunately passed away in his arms. Yes he was also shocked at that time, more saddened and heart broken like the rest of them were. But now, it was as if someone had just informed him that the earth was indeed fucking flat..... 

 

It took him at least a few good minutes spent in wonderment before he came down back to earth; minutes during which an array of emotions and easily readable expression tangoed across his face. The first was obvious shock, the second, guilt. Then followed swiftly behind were momentary denial, and finally resignation in acceptance of the spoken truth.... Around him, all three teenagers sat in silence, each carefully studying their father's broken expression until he decided he'd brooded enough. 

 

"So, uh-you like guys too?"

 

"Yeah I do. I didn't think it would have bothered you so much but-"

"No!"...... Gin stopped him from finishing his sentence. God how could he of all people reacted in such an awful way when his son, his first adopted son just confessed about his sexual preferences?..... Jesus Christ, shame on him, shame on him and every cell in his homosexual body for acting every bit of a fucking hypocrite with just his reaction alone..... Sighing before turning to regard Grimmjow once more, a soft smile soon found it's way to his face.... 

 

"Listen son, I'm sorry for reacting in such a hypocritcal manner. I didn't meant to, alright?.... I guess, I just felt guilty for a second since the only real example you kids had for what a modeled family looked like or should be, was your father and I. It's just that I want you to make it about what you feel deep down inside, make it about what you Grimmjow, would prefer or seems right, and not what you saw while growing up"..... That was it, that was all Gin had to give right now. Had Sosuke been here then most definitely  he would have known exactly what to say and how to react in this situation; but that bastard probably stashed him self away at work for the day.  

 

Grimmjow wasn't known to be hugger. Well at least not by his family, so you could pretty much imagine their utter astonishment when he decidedly engulfed his father in most heartfelt of hugs they'd seen up-to-date..... Burying head beneath Gin's chin, the blunette was tempted to remain there, in the safety of his father's embrace while his worries felt no more than a trifle matter in that moment. But sadly he knew that particular thought was anything but truthful at point for come this evening things were sure to spiral out of control by his lack of uh-control.... 

 

"Thanks Dad..... I really appreciate this  so much. Shit!" He took a rather deep breath..... "Alright I'd say that's just about enough of this emotional crap for the day". Grimmjow had to practically pry himself away from Gin in order to move, Ulquiorra as well. Oh but Nell was the smartest of the trio. Due to her own experiences with their silver headed dad and his smothering ways, she'd long vacated the room before the boys even thought about running. By the time they made it off of the sofa, she was long gone, scrurrying up the stairs and snickering like crazy. "Ohhh When dad gets home gimme a call will you?", One last reminder and off she ran.

 

"Yeah I second that notion", added Grimm as he too left in search of his room. As for Ulquiorra, his father's library seemed more appealing than lazing around in his room getting up to god knows what........

 

"You dam brats are so selfish...!" Shouted Gin, though he couldn't quite stop himself from smiling after they were long gone. It sure was good to be back home after three weeks of fighting against Baraghan's stupid insistence on keeping Ulqui. That blasted old fart needed a dam new hobby other than kidnapping his grand kids one after the other, and keeping them hidden away in Seireitei.... "Guess who's not invited for this year's annual Christmas celebration?. Hahaha".... Laughing much to happily to himself, the silver headed blue eyed ecentric decided to waste the remainder of the day preparing an early dinner for his weird family of five..... 

................... 

  The end of their lunch period had long since expired. Ichgio had relocated back to his classroom but upon finding a certain someone missing, his alarms immediately went up. Thoughts of his earlier conversation with Shiro slowly began to clutter his mind in a bombarding fashion and started merging with the angry images of his best friend before he had escaped to the roof. Aside from that, Nnoitora's been eyeballing the fuck out his skull, Shinji's grin seemed that much creepier, Kaien's ugly ass mug was melting again and Uryuu of all fucking people was missing his physics lesson.  

 

Seriously, what the fuck's going on?

 

Ok Kurosaki, cool your jets. He chided himself mentaly. Grimmjow's probably asleep some where slacking off as usual. As for that one eyed bean pole, maybe Nell and him had another one of those lover's squabble. Now that leaves Shinji, whose just fucking creeping ninety percent of the god dam time with that wide ass snarl of his, Kaien's obviously being Kaien, not  sure if he even knows how to be himself either, and Uryuu, well,  only God knows where that dweeb's gone off to..... Still, there was no need to worry, were there?...... No there weren't any, not right now any-

 

The sudden entrance of their chemistry teacher and the orangette's self proclaimed uncle, Urahara broke through Ichigo's mental musings.... He entered Professor Szayell's class wearing one green oversized apron with that stupid fucking hat of his covering his shaggy blonde locks. Wow, seriously that man needed a complete overhaul. It's no wonder Yoruichi left him for Kukaku....... Ichigo studied the man's profile for a while after finding it difficult to focus on anything right now beside the thoughts of a certain blue headed absentee.... His curious nature however, was peeked the moment said blonde boxed Szyall's left in, whispering god know what the fuck..... Not only was Ichigo curious as to the contents being whispered, the rest or class seemed eager as well to learn their secret. Well that was the original assumption, naturally, until professor Pinkie pointed one of those well polished finger in his direction....

 

"Oi Kurosaki, Shiba?... The principle wants to see both of you in his office now. Get to it!"...

 

Both teens got to it as ordered after regarding each other with wary glances, but the thing that garnered their attention was Kisuke. He exited the classroom ahead of them and began to make his way the same as theirs.... Not strange at all, sending a teacher to come get them but when said teacher happened to be Kisuke fucking Urahara....well let's just say those alarm bells from earlier starting going off at an extraordinary rate...... 

 

Soon the trio came to their destination, but having already suffered enough humiliation at the hands of his uncles and cousins, Kaien rudely marched his way into their office and sat his ass down, completely missing the presence of a rather important visitor.   

 

"I see the young Shiba is doing quite well being so far away from home!", smooth but teasing, that tone and voice held nothing but utter sarcasm and a light smugness to it. The sight of long wavy brown hair and a pair of brown chocolatey eyes met with those of cinnamon. They clashed and while the known visitor's smile was sincere, Ichigo couldn't help but feel a bit like a dick. After all, he'd been brooding over his best friend's disappearance since the end of their lunch period, and now the teen's father was sure to inquire the where about of his son; information no one but the orangette was supposed to know with him being the blunette's best fucking friend and all. 

 

"Good day Aizen-san", Ichigo greeted the elder strongly but remained sincere all the same. However said man simply nodded his acknowledgment before leaving his seat. "Well head masters, Kisuke", he humbly bowed before continuing. "I think Its time I get out of your hair for the time being.... ah let's see... about that request of yours, Shiba?".... Aizen focused his attention on Isshin, failing in that moment to catch the sudden look of suspicion that crossed the orangette's scowling face.... "Ill give the old man a call and try and work something out before the day concludes... It's the least i could do for your family since most of the blame falls heavily on mine and Kisuke's back"...... Making his way past them, Sosuke, Grimmjow and Nell's adopted father smiled much to cheekily at the Shiba boys before leaving them to themselves. The thought of heading home right away did cross his mind, however, the growing need to check in on his children far outweighed that desire.... 

 

Turning on his leather covered heals, Aizen Sosuke marched down once traveled corridors from a time when he was just a mere boy in search of his children. Shortly he found their classroom, but this was mainly because of Szyall's loud yelling rather than his miserable memorization of a path taken since when. Gently he knocked before Sliding the doors apart and upon revealing himself, he'd managed to garner the entire classroom's full attention, but the thing that gathered his was the absence of a head full of green hair and the other starling blue.... 

 

Ok, no need to panic... Right?..

 

"Uh excuse me professor Granz, but have you seen my kids?" And yes, Aizen was giving him that 'you're supposed to be responsible for them when im not around' look. 

 

"Uh- welcome back Aizen-san!" The pinkette almost swallowed his tongue from the piercing sharp glare he received in return..... "There's no cause for alarm Aizen-san, your children are ok", He immediately ceased his lesson and joined the older man outside. As soon as the door closed shut behind his back, all of Szayell's former sweetness died away and out emerged one tired looking young man. He had dark circles under his golden eyes and his skin tone lacked that healthy glow.... 

 

"Finally, man I can't tell you how relieved I am knowing now that both you and Gin are finally back. Serious fuckingly never leave me again with those two. Not even for a weekend!"

 

"Arent you being overly dramatic today?" The other teased to which the pinkette huffed in utter defeat. 

"What ever, listen. Your kids are home. Grimmjow ran into some issues earlier so Nell took him home to work it out"....

 

"I see. Well Gin should be there by now, along with Ulquio-"

 

"He's back?"

 

"Glaring at the professor for cutting him short, Aizen wanted in that moment to smack him upside his head. But he relented and decided to not take up any more of the man's prescious time. Besides he had a class full of delinquents to deal with, and by delinquents he meant that fucking Nnoitora of coarse. The thought of that uncouth child dating his daughter was enough to turn his fucking milk sour.

"I've got things to do so if you're home before I am, tell Gin I went to the office, something very important suddenly came up. He'll understand"... And off he walked with out another word, missing pinkie's world famous eye roll in his haste to help Isshin Kurosaki Shiba fix the wrongs both him and Kisuke Urahara had inflicted in the man's life. 

 

.................................

Back at the principles office, we have gathered in a small crowd of five, Isshin, Ryuuken, Kisuke, Kaien and of course Ichigo himself. Neither teens though knew why they were summoned yet again twice in two days so needless to say this particular scene was beyond the normalcy of what they knew.

 

"Ok boys", Ryuuken's commanding but sympathetic tone sliced through the thickening silence. "Kaien this is for you". He handed the teen a piece of paper that looked no doubt like a signed leave of absence from school. Quirking his brows at his uncle, the young blue eyed Shiba was about to inquire further but fortunately Kisuke decided to just explain it all away for him. 

 

"It's a request form from Kuchiki Sensei. He's requesting your presence at his house for the remainder of the day"

 

"Uh-why?" 

 

"Because moron", Urahara's usually bored tone surprisingly raised an octave, which told the two adults in the room just how pissed off he probably was after his small exchange with Aizen. Though it was ignored by both teens but immediately garnered an eye roll from the boy in questioning..."the little princess and red needs your help. And since our family will be joined in the future by yours and Kuchiki's marriage then you have to be there when ever Byakuya demands it. Like wise Rukia if or when Kukaku or Isshin deems it fit.... Now grab your things and get going. We need to speak with Ichigo now".....

 

Well, that was straight to the fucking point, besides who was he to argue against skipping school when both princeples had practically handed him an absentee slip?.... But, something about Kisuke's tone when he mentioned Ichigo's name rubbed Kaien the wrong way. And judging from the sketptical look now gracing his cousin's usually scowling face, he too no doubt found their over all behaviour to be quite strange. Especially Isshin's since he'd been staring his son down with those freakishly looking puppy eyes from the moment they entered their office. 

 

"What ever.... I'll see you guys later... Ichi?".... Said teen glanced at his cousin for a short while. "Don't be late for Red's big night ok?"... And out he walked, sighing and hoping to god that all was well with the orange headed youth. Speaking of which, Ichigo turned his gaze back towards the three remaining men after Kaien's departure. But the thing that captured his suspicions were the way his dad continued to stare him down. With Misty eyes and a sad smile barely tugging at his lips, Isshin Kurosaki Shiba resembled every bit of a grieving man. 

"So... What's this about  goat face?"....

 

It was Ryuuken whom firtsly decided to speak up but a gentle tap on the left side shoulder stopped him in his tracks. Fuck, he knew his brother in law was having a rather difficult time right now indeed, dealing with one heart broken child and having the other live so far from him. Needless to say the situation wasn't ideal but with Aizen's assistance hopefully things would make a drastic turn for the better. The older Isshida stood in his spot and sadly watched on as Isshin slowly rose from his perch, walked up to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his boy as though it had been years since they'd seen each other.... 

 

"It's ok son" he whispered. "I spoke with Shiro not too long ago"..... 

 

"That fuck face. I'm going to murder him!!!!!"


	7. ..... A walk in the past......

"Something smells dam good this evening?"..... As soon as he entered into the warmth that enclosed his huge home, Aizen's nostrils began to flair from the rich ripening aroma of melting chocolate. Although he'd been blessed with this particular scent on numerous of occasions in the past, he was still yet to grow wary it.  After putting away his things, which included amongst the expensive line up, a large brief case, one Cobalt coloured coat and an pair of black leather shoes, the brown haired Pharmaceutical Scientist marched his way through out the large living space, following behind that welcoming aroma as though being lured in by a siren's hypnotical call.

 

 

In seconds he was met with the sensual view of his husband's fine looking ass poking high up in the air. Cladded in a pair of sinful  grey skinny jeans, Gin was obviously trying to retrieve something from out of the oven. Silently now Aizen started crepping up behind him like a well versed thief; his arms at the ready and breadthing slowed momentarily. However, his timing wasn't impeccable in the least for the moment he decidedly  pounced on his poor unsuspecting husband, said silver haired male's head Collided painfully against the insides of their hot oven, producing in that instant a loud painful sound. 

 

"Jesus-fuck-ahhhh!".....

 

With quick precision and upon realizing his fucking mistake, Aizen took hold of Gin after noticing his faltering steps. Soon, strong muscular arms enclosed around him protectively before he felt himself being hoisted in the air, bridal style. "Shit Gin!", Sosuke relocated with speed at his heals to the living area. "Hey look at me!".... Panic, nothing but panic and a gut wrenching fear gripped at his heart for a few frantic seconds, until eventually Gin's blurry vision began to even itself out.... 

 

"Sosuke?- what- where?"

 

"Ohhh sweetheart!", The other placated lovingly, drawing soothing circles into his temple. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have done that".. He placed a rather tender kiss atop the now swollen lump that formed on his husband's head. But still, Gin was far beyond comprehending what exactly had just occured. So dazed and loopy he seemed that the spoken words that fell from his mate's lips were yet to register; and by the time they did, loud thumping foot steps were heard running wild and rampant down the stairs, all heading towards him and Aizen.

With in seconds the worried faces of their three adopted children came into focus, each with their own escalating level of visible concerns. "Dad?" Ulquiorra as well as Nell shouted in perfect unison. Grimmjow on the other hand held with in his grasp one large steel tipped baseball bat, yelling...."where's the fucking fire?"...

"For crying out loud you three, settle your asses down!" Aizen scolded with a tiny bit of irritation but a whole lot of love coating his tone. 

"What happened?" Nelliel inquired first upon seeing Gin clutching his throbbing skull with both hands. However, the poor silver headed man was yet to recover his jumbled senses, so Sosuke hesitantly filled them all in; knowing of coarse that he was in for it big fucking time from Grimmjow. "I'm afraid I'm to blame for this. I startled your dad and he accidentally bumped his head"...

 

Quickly, Ulquiorra left to go fetch an ice pack while his sister examined the affected area. As for Grimmjow, he rolled those azule orbs of his at his father, Aizen that was, before settling himself near by. Soon their albino sibling returned with said ice pack, a towel and some painkillers in hand. Handing them over to eldest of the adults, they all watched on silently, though their worries were close to being fully quelled. Well, that was until Gin's memory resurfaced in a flash, causing him to scream at his husband, but this time around it was done in utter annoyance instead of the fear he felt during his little accident. 

"MY SUOFFLE!!!!"..... .... 

Faster than lightening, he lept from Aizen's grasp, fortunately enough Grimmjow as well as Ulquiorra had both anticipated this particular reaction. Together both teenagers along with their father teamed up on the injured one, which resulted as expected in a few hotly spoken words. 

"Not to panic old man", Ulquiorra tried his best to reassure. "I've already turned the oven off. Nothing got brunt ok "..... Upon hearing that, Gin deflated tiredly, but not before a small whimpering sound escaped his mouth, no doubt from the hard press of the ice pack against his forehead; Sighing in Aizen's comforting hold now, earned him yet another tender kiss....

"Thank goodness. That means dinner is almost do-done?"..... Sky blue eyes roamed over the much too fully clothed bodies of his children. Each dressed in their finest and looking as though they were just about to head out for the evening. Stealing a short glance at his husband's watch, he noted the time was just a little past nineteen hours. 

 

"Ok you three. Why are you all so dressed up. Hope you're not planning on heading out, not when I've just prepared dinner?".... He arched a brow suspiciously at each of the three teenagers; narrowing his eyes to a frightening slit as though in search of something, anything that seemed out of the ordinary before finally singling out his daughter. "Nelliel, dear?"

 

"Uh-yeah?" Said beauty answered, but her reply came out a bit on the wary side. 

 

"Why are you three dressed to impress? You aren't planning-" Just then Aizen squeezed his shoulders very lightly, lightly enough to convey his own message, which fortunately halted Ichimaru in mid question formation. "Don't be alarmed dear but it's Abarai's big night. Don't you remember?".....

 

"Yeah dad", the blunnet supplied as well. "He's having a party at Kuchiki's mansion tonight and we're all invited, naturally"....

"Party?", Gin snickered bitterly. "Knowing it's being held at Byakuya's place you can bet your asses it'll be more like a quiet get together. How boring"..... He deflated yet again. Knowing there was no stopping nor holding them back when they were already set to go kinda soured his mood even further. The silver haired man burrowed himself a little more into his husband's protective frame, taking his precious time now, studying the kids with a soft pout forming on those thin lips of his. "Well, it looks like I can't stop you"

"Aww don't be so sad old man", Nell threw herself at both of them. "We'll be home early ok, besides, you baked Chocolate Souffles"....

"Nice try Odel, but you suck at ass kissing", The brown haired elder snickered under his breadth, which of coarse earned him warning glares from not only his husband but daughter as well... "Seriously, you're both so spoilt"....... 

Grimm and Ulquiorra on the other hand remained silent, leaving their sister with the usual task of buttering up their dads. From since they were little growing up and getting into all sorts of trouble, the boys had always tasked their sister with that particular role. It was her job and her job alone to undertake. Operation 'Butter', they called it and had always worked despite the severity of their stunts. And so it still kept it's charms all the same........ 

"Oh alright alright. Odel, Sosuke's right. No more ass kissing. Now go you three before I change my dam mind". Gin's reluctance to let them leave showed through his tone but there wasn't much he could have done at this point given that he had personally hand picked a welcoming of age gift for Abarai weeks ago. Knowing his daughter had probably taken the responsibility of securing Renji's concern, he breathed a breadth of relief.... Following at a fair distance now, both him and Sosuke walked them to the door, however as Ulquiorra made to leave behind Grimm and Nell's retreating frames, his father held him back for a second by the right hand. 

"Schiffer?"..... The Albino spared him the moment he requested easily, obviously sensing something of utter importance was about to be shared, or asked judging from the stronger than usual glare he received. 

"I'm trusting you to be the responsible one tonight, you hear me?" At those spoken words, Gin also spared his husband a suspicious look. "Sosuke common, it's Kuchiki we're talking about. How crazy could it get?"

"That's besides the point, Maru"

Honk.... Honk.... Honk...

 

"Schiffer common!!!! 

 

"Yeah dweeb, get a fucking move on!!" 

 

"LANGUAGE JAGGERJACKS!!!" Simulataniously the blunette's parents scolded him, before the eldest of the pair refocused his attention back towards his albino child. "As I was saying son, just keep an eye on them for me will you? I trust Grimm and Nell to an extent, however I'm not so sure anymore when their being surrounded by those dilenquints you  call your friends"....

"And by dilenquints and friends, you're basically referring to Nnoitora, right?"....

"Don't be a smart ass!", Ichimaru pinched his cheeks and scolded a little hotly. "Just do what your father suggests until you get home. All three of you"....

 

Waving them off, the married duo waited and watched on as they drove away, only moving until Gin's car completely fell out of sight. A few short moments later, they relocated to the living area where as Aizen wasted no time by dishing out two of Ichimarus's world famous Souffles along with a bottle of well aged wine. There was nothing left for them to do at this point with the house now fully rendered silent behind their children's departure; which kinda felt saddening in a depressing sort of way, if either were to be honest with themselves.

 

"I swear these just gets better and better", Sosuke complimented before sipping on some wine, now noticing how poorly his flattering was being  received ..... After a short while of hearing grunts and half ass answers, he finished off his beverage in a quick gulp before dropping a bomb on his mate.... 

 

"So I adopted a boy today"

 

"Oh, sure thing hon-neyyy WHATDIDYOUJUSTSAY!"

 

"Ah, now he hears me!", He teased. But his husband wasn't having any of it..... "Aizen Sosuke what the fuck did you just say?"....

 

"I said I adopted another child today and that he'll be here by Monday morning-now before you go all ape shit, just here me out ok?"

Folding his slender arms, the silver haired man begrudgingly gave the other the chance he requested. This wasn't normal for him, the way Aizen had made such an important decision with out informing him first. Still though, a part of Gin was more than curious now as to the how's and why's of the other's sudden brash move...

 

Stealing himself with a deep bredth, Sosuke played over the explanation he'd been formulating for some time now in his head; turning and twisting it until he found a way to fully sugar coat this selfish act of his. "Remember you were so curious as to what were the reasons behind my falling out with Kisuke?"......

 

Now that got Gin's undevided attention and then some. From furious and hard edged, that angry fire burning in the depts of his eyes began to loose it's intensity.... "I do, but what's that got to do with us taking in another?"... 

"I'm getting there. It happened a long time back, about eighteen years ago to be precise", Aizen refilled both of their glasses, then sat himself down yet again. "When you and I had just started dating, Kisuke and I had began to work on a little project, one we kept under our superior's radar might I add"

"What was it about?" The other inquired.

"A little something to instantaneously cease the behavioral effects of strong sexual stimulants. It was our way of testing the waters, if you will", Aizen closed his eyes and leaned his head back until it was touching the back of his chair; already feeling the strain of having so many memories suddenly clouding his mind at this point. "We called it the HKu pill, named after the components we used to recreate the drug. Anyways, as you recalled Isshin and I, as well as Kisuke attended the same college, so naturally we kept in touch over the course of the years"

"I remember", Gin smiled reasuringly, obviously reliving those long past days when him and his husband were still enjoying the early stages of their relationship.... "After all, wasn't it Isshin that introduced us in the first place?"..... At that, Aizen returned his lover's smile with all the warmth and affection he deserved.

"Yes, you're absolutely correct"... 

 

"I know I am but common love, keep going. I'm curious as to what this is about"........ 

"Always one for a good tale huh?.... Now, where was I?..... Oh, yes now I remember. After Isshin started his own practice, he hired a beautiful young lady to come work for him. Well at that time he was already married, newly wedded of coarse. However, little did he knew that his wonderful marriage life was going to be turned upside down". Ichimaru complained shortly after learning something so intimate from his friend's past. But Aizen simply ignored him and continued on with his little tale.

 

"That woman's name was Yoshino Utagawa. After Isshin decided to put a halt on his practise in order to fully enjoy his honeymoon with his wife, Yoshino was sent to us, Kisuke and I as a favor to him. He wanted to make sure she had a job since she was the sole breadwinner for her grandparents. But, little miss Utagawa had other plans in mind. After Kurosaki's honeymoon ended, he'd been invited to attend a conference as one of the medical speakers. Naturally of coarse the offer was accepted, however"

 

 

"Oh god, I sense something terrible is about to happen!".... 

 

 

Ignoring the interruption, Sosuke preached on, not missing a beat. " He Invited his once assistant to tag along in order to gain some knowledge in the field. But none of us were prepared for what she had planned. You see he wasn't the only one that got an invite for Kisuke and myself did as well, but we both ran late that night, unfortunately.  What I didn't mention before Gin, was that Yoshino was also involved in the making of the HKu drug, so that night after I had asked Urahara to secure our lab and untested samples, he passed on the task to our new and very much obsessed assistant. Long story short, miss Utagawa choose Kurosaki to be her first and personal lab rat, drugging the poor faithful to a fault doctor with the raw, unfiltered samples of the HKu pill"

 

Gin covered his mouth with both hands from shock, obviously guessing what took place next. At this point Aizen seemed more than affected by his own recollection of the past, which worried the silver headed man even more than before... "The pills, instead of quelling sexual behaviors it intensified them to a state that induced mental disorder, and in order to save Isshin's life, Yoshino did what she had to do, which was pretty much her plan all along"... 

 

"She slept with him"

 

"More like fucked him senseless, but you know what I mean, anyways after that night she disappeared and soon enough things in the Kurosaki household were a little on the flip side after Isshin fell incredibly ill"

 

"After effects of the drugs i reckon?" Ichimaru supplied sadly to which his husband confirmed. 

 

"Yes, upon informing his wife about the incident both Kisuke and I rightfully bore the blame, though Masaki only truly held him responsible. For what her reason were I still don't know until this day, but since then both of us, Urahara and I remained at odds with each other".  It wasn't fair, Aizen knew so. Masaki and Kisuke had a rather close relationship since childhood and the reasons behind her own falling out with the blonde still eluded him so many years even after her unfortunate demise. If Aizen had to make a good guess, he'd bet his entire inheritance on a love triangle theory. One where as Kisuke was in love with the strawberry blonde and had lost her to his best friend. As for that night in Tokyo, perhaps she blamed her long time friend for wanting to drive a wedge between her and Kurosaki by porposely playing a bling eye to Yoshino's overbearing obsession. Who knew say but the blonde himself, but still, this little tale was far from over at this point. 

 

Both him and one very saddened Gin refilled their glases; deserts long forgotten behind their fleeting appetites. "Eight months after"

 

"Hmmm?".... Ichimaru turned to regard his mate as he spoke. 

 

"Eight months after the local newspaper in Seireitei reported an abandoned baby in district four's medical center. A child with silver white hair and skin even paler than our son's, was turned over to the system. There he grew with another boy and together they moved from place to place; neither with a proper home or care in the world, they roamed. That's until said albino committed the awful crime of murder at the tender age of ten"

 

Bright sky blue orbs widened in alarm as they settled themselves on the man sitting beside their owner. Gin had lost track of Aizen's explanation a long time back, though the tale anchored him now to the sofa for he was begining to place the pieces together. Doubt, then realization flashed across his shapely face for an instant. But Sosuke disregarded his husband's astonishment in lieu of finishing his explanation... "It was done in self defence given the fact that the child was only trying to protect the other from their abusive Forster parent; and since then he, this freakishly abnormal looking one got himself into all sorts of unfortunate scenarios until a few months after his sixteenth birthday. On one fated afternoon he came face to face with another youth, one with a head full of bright orange locks and a pair of eyes as brown as Hazel. It was right then and there both youths, twins to be pricise  uncovered a past long forgotten as said albino found his family at last"... 

 

"You don't mean-"

 

"It's exactly as It implies. Shiro became the child born from Yoshino and Isshin on that fateful night. The effects of the HKu pills are clearly visible on his entire form. Unlike our son's natural appearance, Shiro Kurosaki Shiba got his from Kisuke's and mine invention"........ 

 

"I see", the pieces were begining line them selves up indees. Like parts of an intricate puzzle, they molded together until every fucking thing began to unravel in a sensible sort of fashion... "And this other child, the one White protected, what became of him?"... Nothing but a broad smile, a sweet drawing of lips answered Gin's question before words began to flow. "Ohhhh him, well you see, he'll be here on Monday- now", Aizen hushed his mate by placing a finger against his lips in a shushing manner. " It's all a part of my plan. The Kurosaki's needed a way to pull a blinding veil over the authorities eyes because of Saki's track records. Since it's technically illegal for him to be in Karakura, myself as well as Urahara and the old man"...

 

"Which old man?"

 

"His grandfather", Sosuke answered. "We came up with a fool proff plan that'll pass over the authorities head. It's been far too long and I think it's the least i owe the Kurosaki's. With Toshiro's presence in our home a window of opportunity for Shiro will be open as well, one that'll ensure Isshin time with his boy"..... 

 

"Toshiro.... Toshiro?"... Ichimaru played with the seemingly familiar sounding name in his mind. Turning and overturning it until- "wait, you're not talking about Hitsugaya, the Toshiro Hitsugaya, the same one living with-"

 

"Rangiku".... Aizen confirmed much too smugly. It was the best he and old man Yama could have come up with given the short amount of time. Visiting Kurosaki earlier in the day had absolutely nothing to do with the man's personal life but a sudden nagging need to check up on an old classmate. However upon entering said man's office space, Aizen was met with the exact crestfallen expression he'd witnessed firsthand during Masaki's untimely passing. All he had to do was ask, Kurosaki that was. All he had to do was ask of it since Aizen was more than willing to bend over backwards for his friend's happiness. Besides, had Isshin chosen to press charges after the events on that unfortunate night, then both him and Urahara as well as Yoshino would have been locked behind bars until the end of their natural lives. So needless to say, Sosuke Aizen as well as Kisuke Urahara owed the doctor a whole fucking lot in return.


	8. .... Meltdowns.........

..... Kurosaki's residence.....

 

 

"Dam it. Why isn't he-"

 

Knock.. knock...

 

"Ichigo?"..... With questionable speed, said teen hurriedly hid his cell beneath a pillow following the turn of his door knob and the call of his father. Fully dressed to leave, yet Ichigo couldn't for the life of him step one foot out of bed tonight, much less bother to answer to his name. 

"Ichigo... You're still here? I thought you left about an hour ago. Renji's been calling nonstop"....

 

He turned from his father's view, choosing to plant those troubled Hazel orbs of his out the window closest to his bed... "Well if he calls again tell him I don't feel so hot"... 

 

Isshin invited himself in, making sure to quietly close his sons's bedroom door. Never had he seen him, his first born; well technically and according to the medical records, Shiro was older by an hour; but be that as it may, never had the usually playful doctor/ headmaster seen such a wary expression on his second born's stature before. To say that he was a bit unhinged by Ichigo's sudden depressed demeanor was clearly an understatement. Then again, since his last conversation with Saki earlier today, Isshin should have instantly picked up on the teen's shift in mood, given that one was as equally affected as the other; no matter the amount of distance that separated them. 

"Ichigo?", said youth barely made a move, choosing once more to settle his senses on the dreary view before him.... "I wish you would talk to me son!"

 

"Dad, there's nothing to talk about. I just- I just need some time alone, alright?"

 

His father froze for a second. He stood there with his back pressed to Ichigo's closet, both hands tucked into his pockets and shoulders as rigid as steal. Jesus Christ! Isshin raked an unsteady hand across his face, stopping shortly to scratch at his steady growing stubs. How long ago had it been since he was referred to as DAD?

 

The girls were obviously more prone to use his given title, Shiro as well. But not Ichigo. Calling him goat face started out as a joke in the earlier days of the boy's youth, but soon it transformed itself as years began to roll on by, turning into a kind of strange endearment, and one he always used as way of secretly gaging Ichigo's mood. In moments like these, the older Kurosaki truly missed his dear wife. 

 

"Is it because of shi-"

"Dad don't!".... Hard and struggling, Ichigo's suffocating tone sliced his father's sentence mid way. His hands clenched tightly at the covering on his bed, so incredibly forceful that his knuckles practically turned white from the strong grip. His shoulders also grew ridiculously tense, but Isshin missed none of it for he was the boy's father dam it; his only parent alive and to not notice such drastic changes in him would have spoken Ill of his parenting skills; something Ryuuken had no qualms about pointing out on a daily basis. 

 

Pushing off of his perch, the elder slowly made his way towards the teen; mindful with the intensity of his steps for the last thing he wanted to do was scare the boy away. God knows Ichigo was a prideful child, and rarely allowed others to witness this side of him, not even his best friend was that lucky. Soon, Isshin made it around his bed, stopping just short of fully obstructing his sons view; but little was he expecting to find him the way he did. 

 

Ichigo's face remained turned from him, his beautiful Hazel eyes, the same as his mother's were closed. However the thing that caught his father's panicked gaze were tears. Long and endless they ran down his reddened cheeks, ending their short journey on the collar of his shirt...... Instantly he fell to his knees before the boy. His heart beating a steadied rhythm of pain as he patiently coaxed Ichi's gaze back towards him. Isshin Kurosaki Shiba was known to be quite the loving dad, most days it was overbearing to deal with since he had a rather difficult time controlling himself around his children. But now he was at a complete loss for words.  

 

"Son!", Whispering his name, he held the orangette's face firmly in the grip of his hand. "If you don't tell me what's bothering you then how can I help? Tell me Ichigo", Said boy tried to rip his face away from his father's hold, but the elder persisted. "I need to know so I could make it better!"

 

"You can't, she's long gone and Shiro's living so far from us!"....

 

For the second time that night Isshin Kurosaki Shiba was left startled by his son's words and actions. His heart broke silently within his aching chest from overwhelming grief, a form of it he thought he'd long gotten rid of so many years ago. The pain of loosing his wife, of having to watch his children transitioned into adolescent hood all alone began to weigh at him in that moment; and faster than his hands knew possible he dragged Ichigo into his arms, holding him so tight dispite his violent protests. 

 

Ichigo flailed and cursed at him. He punched and buckled his knees, desperately trying to ease his way out of Isshin's abnormally strong grip. His tears kept on coming much to his chagrin and all too soon he relented the fight and decided to just give it up completely. He gave up hopelessly and succumb to the loneliness that gnawed at him for years. Missing his mother and most of all dying for his other half's presence fought a constant battle with in him; one he understood not it's mechanism nor origin, yet he persisted each day with forced smiles and a happy aura behind his usual scowl. 

 

Burying his face into his broad chest, Ichigo held on for dear life. He gripped at his father's shirt, soaking the expensive material with his tears. "I know we can't get her back, I know but Shi-"

 

"Ssshhhh, it's ok son", Isshin spoke softly inspite of the turmoil that raged a storm inside of him. "I'll find a way to make this family whole again, no matter what it takes Ichi, I'll bring him home to us".... His eyes too began to burn from the threatening onslaught of tears, though he barely managed to keep them at bay, not for the sake Ichigo but for the sake of Karin and Yuzu whom stood silently now beyond his reach. Both girls, during his and their brother's little conversation had accidentally walked in on them. Both came bearing small treats he knew as a way of placating their nii-san. They twins remained there, just a stone's throw away from him; Karin with a plate of freshly baked cookies and Yuzu, just barely hanging on to another tray stacked with cups of what he knew to be sweetly brewed tea. 

 

Ohh how badly their father wanted to reach out towards them, if only to cradle all of his children within his embrace, but he knew better. To do so would have only increased Ichigo's and their own pain by reminding them of their older brother's absence. Aside from that reason his actions also would have alerted the other of his sisters presence, since Ichigo still remained a stubborn child filled with unspoken pride.... 

 

Shaking his head as a gentle warning, he wacthed on regrettably as his daughters silently made their way from Ichigo's doorway; the cups held in Yuzu's grip trembled sightly but luckily not loud enough to cause the orangette alarm.... Sighing once they were out of view, Isshin tightened his hold around his boy. "If you don't wanna go out tonight i won't force you ok. But I just want you to know that no matter what it is, no matter what's bothering you, even if it's embarrassing as fuck, Ichigo I'll always be here for you kids. All of you!"... 

 

"I know" Finally, the orangette relented his hold, making sure to wipe the tears and embarassment off of his face from his earlier meltdown. "Im not really in the mood to see much faces tonight. Besides, I've tried Shiro a few times earlier but he isn't picking up, I'm worried".... Ichigo moved away now before reaching for his hidden cell. Taking the mineature object out he shoved it at his father's face.... 

"Maybe he's busy with studies?"... 

"Doubtful since we're both certified geniuses", he smirked smugly; a good sign that things were slowly turning around.... 

 

"Have you tried your grand-dad?"... Isshin asked, slightly cringing a little after mentioning the old man. With that being said Ichigo gave him a wary glance before shoving his cell into his father's hand. "Since you're here, you might as well be useful"....  

 

"Son of a - it'll cause you". A small smile soon began to tug at Isshin's lips as Ichigo left him to himself in search of his sister's, no doubt. 

........................................................................   

"Renji, look!" Rukia shouted much to happily as she perched her self on a near by window. "Grimm amd the others are all here" 

Red on the other hand continued to walk around in a frenzied circle; stopping between his impatient pacing to glare up at the huge chandelier that hung above the entry way of Bukyakuya's house. Checking the time on the new but obviously expensive watch, a gift from Rukia no doubt, he started muttering nonsensical gibberish under his breadth about a certain missing berry. 

 

"Well well!", Grimmjow's loud greeting startled the shit out of him but only for a short while. Soon after, Nell's huge chest engulfed him as she wrapped her arms around his tall frame. "Happy birthday Red!!" , She squealed and blessed his cheek with a huge kiss, shoving her present at him. 

"Don't ask, Dad picked it out".... 

 

"And its something useful I bet!".... All heads now turned to regard the well known face of another they hadn't seen for over a month.

"ULQUIORRA!" And yes, Orihime's voice boomed high above their heads as she hurriedly made her way down the long spiral stair case. Upon reaching the end she launched her self at the Albino boy, successfully managing to topple them both onto the carpeted floor. Seconds following their clumsy fall, Shinji luckily came to assist them both by helping to remove the overly excited woman from his friend's hold. "I can't believe you're back. Seriously!" She squealed again, only this time from the sweet innocent kiss he had delivered to her forehead. 

"Yeah I'm back. It's good to see you Hime"...

 

"Well all this is fine and what ever but where the fuck is Ichigo?" 

"Language Abarai!" Byakuya's usual somber tone combed over their heads as he too now made his way down. "Perhaps calling him would be a better option than resulting to obsceneties".. 

At their professor's subtle but annoying intrusion, Renji stifled the suffocating urge to scoffe at him since technically Kuchiki's money played a major role tonight. But still, he wanted everyone here and so far barely a few had yet to arrive which included Chizuru, professor Pinky, Chad, and of caorse Ichigo himself. He needed his usual gang beside him tonight, no matter the cost cause with out them he wouldn't have been the kind of person he was today, or alive for that matter. 

 

"God dam it, he isn't picking up. Who was suppose to get him?" Red swung his head around to look for Grimmjow but the blunette evaded his vision by gracelessly stepping out of the crowd. Chancing a bewildered glance towards Nell, Renji was met with down cast eyes and a small frown; more than enough gestures to get her message through. He forcibly passed an anxious hand through his long pheonix locks now, stopping just short of reaching the knot free ends. 

"I got through!!!..... Ichigo - Uh - Oji-san ?".... Uryuu lowered his excitement as soon as Isshin answered Ichi's cell. Needless to say the sudden, drastic look adorning his face and overall posture seconds after were more than enough incentives at this point to relay Isshin's message. Soon, he re-pocketed his phone but before he got the chance to speak, Renji began to shout. 

"Hell fucking no!!!!!  You call that orange headed cousin of yours right back this instant and tell him he's coming one way or the other. Even if I have to go down there my fucking self and drag his ass out of that house!" Renji Abarai was beyond furious now, so much so that Byakuya knew to leave well enough alone instead of trying to reprimand the boy about his sudden outburst. 

 

"Some one get me a dam car, i don't care whose or which" he bristled anxiously. " So Ichigo thinks he's gonna sit this one out huh, well, not over my dead fucking body. I NEED THAT CAR- NOW!"


	9. ........What are friends for?.............

...........What are friends for?...........

 

  Silence, heavy and thickening engulfed the small space that dwelt between Renji and Ichigo in a suffocating manner as they drove pass blazing lights on their way over to Kuchiki's mansion.... About twenty minutes ago, the red headed birthday boy had bolted his way into the Kurosaki household like an unleashed bull, not only managing to startle the three teenagers that sat having dinner but also their very much unamused father whom donned a rather dreadful looking pink apron... As though he were a violent storm, Red charged his way towards one ridiculously shocked Ichigo, fisted a hand into the orangett's T's and hauled his unmoving ass out of the house; leaving with out as much as an explanation behind his tail. 

 

Not that he needed to explain his brash actions to the inhabitants of Ichigo's household when all present parties knew exactly why he was there. Even though Isshin was not amused at Abarai's intrusive behavior, he was rather looking forward to an opportunity to speak with the girls privately. And since Ichigo had buried himself under a depressive self induced funk hours ago, the chances in order to do so were slim to none since both Karin and Yuzu decided to stick to their nii-san like fucking glue. 

 

Now, easily cruising down a trail of glowing colours of red, glaring oranges and mellow yellows, Renji thankfully and much to Ichigo's erratic beating heart's content, had finally managed to slowed his anxious pace; though the atmosphere around then in the tiny but obviously expensive ride remained charged with tension. 

 

"What the fuck happened?".... Abarai spoke somberly, sparing the Orangett a quickened glance before returning his scattered focus onto the busy road ahead; but Ichigo's tired orbs remained planted on the ever moving traffic speeding around them. Obviously it didn't take the high IQ of a bonnified genius to figured that things weren't a hundred percent okay with him, but that didn't stop red from wanting him there, among their other friends tonight. 

 

"Ichi common, its me, Renji. What's been bugging you lately man..... Is it Grimm?".... Ichigo flashed him a weak ass smile that did more to increase his growing concerns instead of the intended opposite. "I fucking knew it. What the hell has blue done now?"

 

"It-he didn't do anything Ren. I'm just dealing with some shit at home with dad and the girls. That's all"

 

"Ohhhh dear god finally, he speaks... It's a miracle I tell ya!".... Renji declared out loud in his usual sarcastic tone which of coarse earned him an amusing "jackass", commented beneath Ichigo's breadth.... Sighing now, the Orangett decided to just expell each and every ounce of negativity that took up residence in his system today; feeling much more relaxed as the sounds of random car horns honked all around them both. 

 

"Renji can I trust you?"..... As soon as those despairing words left his mouth, Ichigo's body swayed violently towards his right and collided with that of his red headed friend's. Latching on to the tightening belt around his midsection, he clenched at the rough fabric for dear life; feeling his equilibrium shift as screatching sounds of their car tires connected hotly on to the asphalted road... The world around him suddenly stopped and through the frantic beating of his scared heart and through the thin gloss of liquid coating his frightened eyes, Ichigo caught site of one murderous looking red head. His hair a hot mess on his head and splattered over strong looking shoulders; but those rustic eyes of his; they held within them a mixture of anger and hurt. 

 

Quickly, the shocked teenager did a double take of their environment and soon realized that the worst had not come to pass, and that all red did was pulled them over to the side; albeit in a rather overboard manner..... "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

 

"Me?.... What the fuck is wrong with you Ichigo?"... Renji shouted back in rage, his tattooed brows raised at an alarming fashion. "Why the fuck would you ask me something like that, why?...... What do you think it is that we have here Kurosaki Shiba?"

"I- I don't understand?". .... Ichi creased his own brows in bewilderment, not sure of what he had done to piss the other off to such an alarming extent. They remained parked in their position, on the side walk next to an old spice shop. Shoppers and limers carried on with their businesses all around them, going in every which way direction and, none the wiser of the two teenagers that sat staring at each other in the confines of the sleek black Jaug that seemed to beckoned their travelling eyes.  

Seconds of tensed silence as before expired slower than it should have, until Red begrudgingly decided to get to his dam point, cause kami knew the orangette seemed far beyond his logical fucking self tonight.... "You're my best friend asshole, never and i repeat never will you ask me such a thing ever again. Of coarse you could trust me, with your life god dam it and what ever it is that's been bugging the fuck out of you since today-"

 

"Wait what?"

 

"Im not fucking done yet!".... Abarai completely stole his next incoming wave of comments... "I spoke to Nnoi and Shinji earlier, so I know some shit's been going down with both you, that blue headed cunt and your two ass wipe cousins...... Now, Ichigo for the sake of our friendship just tell me what the hell happened?"

 

Shock and nothing more but shock, the purest form of astonishment replaced what ever bewildered mask the orangette once wore. With bright Hazel coloured eyes, Ichigo studied his friend in silence, choosing to not speak until he was fully abled to gather him self. Several minutes more expired between them, dipped in nothing but impenetrable tension before the nervous but resigned orangette decided to just be upfront with Renji. Besides, he was one of the few friends out there aside from Rukia and his Cousin's whom he trusted enough with his secrets...... 

 

"Renji?"..... Said youth began to softened his harsh glare, easily dispelling that hardened edge he held with in his burning gaze. "I have a- i have a brother. He's my twin actually"... Ichigo gripped at the material covering his thighs; choosing to wipe that thin sheet of sweat off of his itching palms. This was new territory for him for he had never told anyone about his brother, especially so since the obvious question as to 'why isn't he living with you guys' was sure to come up. This time though instead of waiting for it, which he saw as Renji's quivering lips began to form those predictable words, Ichigo just went straight into details. 

"He can't be with us cause he's on probation, serving a quieted sentence because of the life he took when he was younger".....  Sighing while passing a hand through his unruly orange mane, Ichigo used that moment to steal another glance at his friend.... "He's my twin Renji, and as you know the bond we share is quite difficult to comprehend. So today with me being so, so"

 

"Distant, withdrawn.... A brat?"

 

"Alright I get it dam it!".... 

 

Red snickered before relaxing his body against the leathery comfort of his seat. Leaning to the side, he eyed his best friend for like the hundredth time now; watching beneath calculating orbs the stress that danced about his posture from keeping it all a secret. Although, he still couldn't quite understand why Ichi was making such a high mountain out of a molehill at this point..... "So thats what's been eating at ya, huh. You missed your other half and was pissing your self up bout it?"...

 

"Pretty much".... 

 

"There's something i don't quite get though. I mean your brother uh-?"

 

"Shiro", Ichigo admonished quietly. 

 

"Shiro- why keep him a secret, I mean, we've known people who've done some really fucked up shit in our lives. But Murder man, for him to be on probation for that shit, doesn't it mean it wasn't that bad?"....

"No it wasn't. Self defence for himself and another friend against a man that was abusive to them both during their stay in foster care. But Shiro's got some real violent crap to work through, and if not careful he could snap when you aren't looking.... It's not that I didn't want to tell you guys about him. It's just"

 

"Just what berry, common"... Renji encouraged him gently, obviously well in the know of the kind of skills necessary to tackle such a touchy subject. After all, this spelt the usual scene with both him and Ikkaku years ago when Unohana had taken over their case. Dealing with their broken minds after the death of their mother and absence of their dirtbag dad wasn't an easy job. But the kind hearted woman had with her what they knew were years of experience and knowledge that came with handling many other cases as theirs; experience and knowledge that Renji had gotten too used to and was unconsciously applying to Ichigo's situation. 

 

"The thing you have to know Red, is that although we're twins, we share different mothers and we're born on the same day, cities and hours apart. And the reason for that, for our separation and his birth from the inception was because of Urahara's and Grimmjow's dad's mistakes"

 

Renji snapped his head back in his general direction and from the force of the act, Ichigo was fucking glad they hadn't began driving again. "What the fuck?"

 

Laughing to himself, Ichi simply shook his own head before delving back into it. "It's a long story but Aizen's and Kisuke's screw ups are responsible for my brother being here and his violent nature as well; after effects if you will, of the shit that was used to drug  my dad.... Anyways that's that, which I'm thinking kinda explains the bond between my brother and I since goat face came home and screwed my mom with some remnants of it still lingering in his blood"..... 

 

"Fucking weird!"..

 

"I know. So common lets get going before Byakuya Kuchiki comes looking for your ass cause I know its is his Jaug your using like a toy".... Ichigo was smiling now and it was a dam good one. So good that Abarai found it difficult to with hold his own. Soon they were back on the road and blazing a trail straight towards their destination. 

 

However, Ichigo was a little bit miffed at Red for drawing so much out of him tonight and not getting to do the same in return. So sneakily the orangette waited for the opportune moment to strike his unsuspecting prey; and that moment revealed itself as they finally pulled up in the drive way of Byakuya place. ....

 

"Soooooo".... He whistled. "planning on getting in Kuchiki's pants tonight for your big day or what?"

 

"Mother- shit.... Sorry!"... Renji almost ran over the gate man. Quickly adjusting himself in his seat he pulled the car to a hurried stop but neither of them emerged.... 

"Ichigo what the fuck is wrong with you?"

 

"Ohhh no no, if i have to hear your sorry ass complain another week about Kuchiki this Kuchiki that, I'll fucking tell him how badly you wanna screw him!".... Ichigo folded his arms defiantly, but the meer fact that Renji had just chosen to sit there and glowered at him, instead of spluttering curses as though they were a second language, were all the edge Ichigo needed to carry on.... 

"Yeah I knew. And I've known ever since the begining of this semester. Why the fuck do you think the guy's been extra hard on you for? All those afternoons spent in detetion, and this"... The orangette gestured towards the large opulent house that seemed more like a castle tonight from the way it shone brightly with decorations.... "Why's sensei being so sweet towards you. Plus the fucking Jaug Ren. Who the fuck does that?"...

 

"Uh- I don't - I just".... Ohhh Abarai was speechless alright. Seriously, no one knew he was that hung up on Kuchiki, no one. And Renji made sure to keep it extra careful, hence his new asshole-ish vibe since the term commenced.... But hold the fuck up... Had he just heard right?.... Was Byakuya being too sweet on him?... Well if one aligned the pieces up perfectly then the facts were there, hard and irifutable.

"SHITTTT!"...

 

"Finally dumb ass. Now, I did get you something but since I was kidnapped tonight, my gift to you is this. Renji Abarai, the man's crazy for your ass, so for me, you're going to get into Kuchiki's pants tonight. No ifs, buts or maybes. Enjoy dude, you're fucking eighteen for crying out loud!".... Oh Ichigo was smiling alright, and feeling rather pleased at himself for calling the red head out. It was high fucking time Renji did something about Byakuya's gaze that seemed to travelled behind his every move like a god dam hawk.

 

"I fucking hate you, you know that, right?"... Renji half scoffed half laughed. But he couldn't deny that tiny streak of curiosity that slept inside of him. Yes, Byakuya was fine as fuck, even down to that bitchy attitude of his, which was a complete turn on. But - oh, in the blink of an eyes red's mood did a complete one eighty for he began to grin at the now scowling Orangette sitting beside him in the Kuchiki's driveway; tell tale signs that shit was about to go down, and that Ichigo was in for a dose of his own dam medicine.... 

 

Finally, both teens exited the beautiful ride and made their way across to the main entrance of the manor, however, as Ichigo's hand positioned itself to turn that huge, mega expensive brass coloured knob, Renji went and said the unthinkable. 

 

"I'll deal with Byakuya Ichi, don't you worry about that. But"....

 

Said teen turned to regard him and was left startled at the sudden smugness that seemed to magically taken him over. Hazel eyes began narrowing as they took on a look showcasing just suspicion. They leveled their penetrating gaze on the red head dressed in skin tight black jeans and a long sleeved V-necked jersey; two items that matched beautifully with cascading pheonix mane. 

 

"But what, Renji?"

 

"I'll get Byakuya on one condition though"

 

"And that is?" Even more Suspicious but Ichigo couldn't help it at this point. 

 

"You have to confess your feelings to Grimm!"

 

(+_+)

 

(*_*)

 

"Renji you fucking fuck fa-"

 

"Oh Shiba, Abarai. It's about time".... Byakuya Kuchiki's presence sliced through their conversation like a knife as he greeted them both with that somber tone that aggravated most. Within seconds he was now ushering one nervously sweating orangette inside.


End file.
